


Seductions and Syrups

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Inflation, Lemon, blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna have all been rivals for the affection of Jaune Arc. Yet thanks to a "discovery" they know the way to his heart. Then the question is raised. Why fight amongst friends when sharing is a far better solution? The results will be SWELL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly fruit inflation practice, but I hope you enjoy.

The room was tense and quiet. Weiss huffed, her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. Pyrrha’s eyes darted around nervously, her hands fidgeting about and looking desperate for anything to occupy her room. Blake remained calm as usual but couldn’t deny the fact her heart felt ready to leap straight from her chest.

In the end, it was Yang to break the silence as she slapped the table between the four girls. “Alright so…Jaune Arc.” She said and looked between the girls. “What’re we gonna do? I mean we’ve been at each other’s throats over this for months but it can all simply end if we agree to share him. I mean it sounds perfectly fine to me you know.”

Blake nodded. “It’s selfish to just ignore everyone else’s feelings and just keep him to yourself. I think we can all be with him together.” Blake said and glanced at her bookshelf. The idea of sharing a partner was no stranger to her considering the hidden smut novels concealed by romance and mystery novels.

“Well…it’s just a little awkward is all…” Pyrrha murmured and gulped nervously. “I haven’t mustered up the courage to ask Jaune out…sharing him with three other girls…” Pyrrha sighed and thought it over before raising her head. “But Blake is correct. It feels wrong to forsake your feelings for my own.”

Finally, their eyes fell on Weiss, the heiress’ frown only haven grown more pronounced. “Well, frankly I don’t like the idea of sharing Jaune at all. In case you’ve all forgotten, he’s liked me longer than any of you…that being said if I could have a guaranteed date with Jaune every Saturday night then perhaps I’ll agree.”

The three looked between each other, Blake and Pyrrha nodding as Yang shrugged. “Alright deal then. Now for the more pressing issue.” Yang said and looked at the table before them, and the many magazines and photos that littered it.

Blueberry Girl’s, a magazine featuring women swollen with juice, Round, another magazine of women inflated with air and various liquids like water or juice, and multiple photos ranging from depictions of art to actual photography. All found under Jaune’s own bed.

Pyrrha blushed and glanced away. “Blake, you’re absolutely sure these are Jaune’s?” The champion asked and gulped nervously as she slowly turned her gaze back to the images. “I mean what if Jaune is just hiding them for a friend?”

Blake nodded. “Yes, all of them hidden beneath his bed. At the bottom of boxes, hidden under books, and even stuffed into the bed frame. I even found receipts for the magazine subscriptions. These are all Jaune's’, no doubt.”

Yang lifted one magazine up and blushed. “Never knew a guy like Jaune had such exotic tastes, but hey who am I to judge. Though back to the point, got the stuff Weiss?”

“Stuff? Do you not realize how hard this was to get?” Weiss asked and huffed as she placed four vials of liquid on the table. One was blue, the next red, white, and finally purple. “Scientist and dust specialist worked tirelessly to get these completed.”

“Alright then let’s go over this one last time. Jaune is being dragged around town by Nora and Ren for the next three hours.” Yang started and glanced at the vials. “Drink it or don’t, but once you do we’ll swell up into big berry girls. Jaune will get back and see us looking just like the girl’s from his wank material. We confess our feelings, Jaune admits his, and bam happy ending.”

“Uh…are you sure it’ll work that way? What if something goes wrong? Is this stuff even safe?” Pyrrha asked as Blake reached for the purple vial before downing the liquid.

“There’s a chance it will be permanent and we have no telling of how big we’ll get.” Weiss explained and watched Blake closely. “This batch is…experimental. So all I know is it will work but anything else is left to chance.”

“Ooh…” Blake gasped and rubbed her stomach, a purple blotch beginning to appear and slowly spread across her skin. “A very strong grape flavor…stomach is really active.” Blake murmured as the purple spread across her skin, quickly turning her purple from head to toe. “I feel a little tingly too…I like it though.”

Yang smirked and giggled. “We’re gonna have to call you Blake Bellydonna from now on.” Yang said and poked Blake’s belly which began to swell outward into a small potbelly.

“Oooh~” Blake moaned before slapping her hands over her mouth, her cheeks turning a darker shade of purple. “I-i’m sorry…I’m just very sensitive.” Blake murmured before letting out another moan. “It feels so good~”

“That settles it. Give me the blue one.” Yang said as Weiss reluctantly handed over the blueberry serum which Yang eagerly chugged. “Oh wow, that is a strong taste…” Yang groaned and stuck her tongue out. 

Pyrrha pouted. “I wanted that one…” Pyrrha said and looked at the magazines and photos. Most of the girls were blueberries so she feared that was Jaune’s favorite.

Blake rubbed her belly, the swelling purple orb slip g free from her shirt. Blake bit her lips and panted as the rest of her body began to expand. Her chest grew rounder while her rear became even more bubbly than it used to be. ‘It feels so good…my skin is tingly, the pressure is amazing.’ Blake thought to herself and looked as Yang began to turn blue. 

“Hey, when is the swelling supposed to start. I swear if this just makes me blue and nothing else I won’t be happy Weiss.” Yang said and glared at the heiress. She was about to open her mouth to say something else but all that came out was a loud moan. “Oh boy…f-fuck.” Yang groaned in pleasure as her belly began to balloon outward. “N-never mind ice queen….this stuff works just fine.”

Blake rubbed her swelling belly as she continued to moan louder as the pressure only grew stronger which seemed to heighten her pleasure. Suddenly though Blake gasped in surprise and looked behind her to see Yang’s blue hands squeezing her swollen butt. “Y-Yang?” Blake asked in surprise as the blonde smirked.

“Sup Blake?” Yang asked as she gave her purple partner’s butt another firm squeeze. “Oh, this? Yeah, your butt just looked big and I got curious.” Yang explained and smiled as she bounced her chest, the swollen orbs emitting a sloshing sound as they swelled before everyone’s eyes. “If it makes you feel better why not give my girls a squeeze?”

Blake huffed and turned away. “S-stop teasing me Yang.” Blake groaned and tried to take a step away only for her balance to shift drastically. For some reason, she started swelling faster all of a sudden. Her belly hung over the waistband of her short and continued to grow rounder and increasingly heavy as more juice materialized within it. Blake would have gone toppling over on top of her belly if not for the fact her butt rapidly bloated outward. Blake blushed and bit her lip as the pleasure bubbled up within her, the sounds of her shorts ripping to pieces almost managing to be louder than her moaning.

“…Woah…” Yang said and blushed a deep blue. “I mean this stuff feels good but…wow…”

Pyrrha hummed nervously as Blake’s moaning filled the room. “M-maybe I’ll try mine now…”

Weiss shrugged. “If we wait too long there’s a chance we don’t get the full effect from the dust.” Weiss said and handed Pyrrha the red liquid as she downed the white one. “Hmm, pineberry…taste a lot like pineapple actually.” Weiss murmured as her pale skin took on an even more porcelain-like shade of white.

“Cherry…” Pyrrha murmured as her skin began to turn red. ‘At least my blushing isn’t so obvious now.’ She thought to herself and looked back to Blake who seemed to be struggling just in keeping herself standing.

“So…heavy…” Blake groaned and tried to keep herself upright but her swollen legs made balancing the bulging midsection and protruding rear near impossible to maneuver even without considering the gallons upon gallons of juice weighing her down. It took mere moments before the hulking faunus fell flat on her butt with a loud sloshing sound filling the room. “O-oooh~” Blake moaned again as the sensation of her body jiggling and the juice sloshing filled her with even more off pleasure.

Yang smirked and waddled over to Blake, her puffy legs and thick thighs rubbing together before she rested her rotund rear on the faunus’ belly. “Hey Blake, mind if I take a seat?” Yang asked teasingly as she rubbed her swelling midsection, the exposed blue orb of her belly resembling an overinflated beach ball. Yang sighed and moved her hands to her swollen breast, squeezing the orbs which caused her to moan. “I know I judged you for all the moaning earlier but damn this is feeling good~”

“Hmm…” Weiss hummed and glanced between Yang and Blake. 

“What is it?” Pyrrha asked, the champion out of Weiss’ view, the sound of sloshing and creaking armor heard beneath her voice.

“Blake has grown much faster than Yang…I guess this is due to a rushed job. We might expand at different speeds and reach different sizes.” Weiss explained and frowned as she looked down to see her belly had only swollen up a few inches. Not even a proper potbelly, just a bump that looked like she had eaten a large lunch. “I just hope we don’t get the short end of the stick…OH MY OUM!” Weiss exclaimed as she turned to see Pyrrha.

“I think your theory is correct…” Pyrrha murmured and rubbed the back of her head nervously, the champions corset and breastplate laying on the floor before her. Weiss was shocked, in only a few minutes Pyrrha had caught up with Yang and looked ready to pass her in an instant. A heavy swollen bust was exposed with red nipples that leaked droplets of cherry juice, a round full belly almost the size of a yoga ball, and round bubbly butt cheeks lifted Pyrrha’s skirt up to show off the bright red mass.

Blake’s eyes crossed in pleasure as she continued to moan and expand with each passing second. Her now stained top was on the verge of becoming tattered bits of purple fabric as her black panties were losing their battle of stretching around her wide hips. It even appeared she was starting to round out into a spherical state, the evidence being her legs and arms having swollen into two spherical bumps jutting out from her sides with her hands and feet barely managing to poke free. Her belly rose Yang, who happened to still be enjoying the comfortable seat, higher and higher from the floor as the purple orb stretched out into a gargantuan size.

Yang laughed and slapped Blake’s belly. “Hey, this is pretty fun.” Yang teased and laughed, failing to realize the growth spurt that was about to strike the teasing blonde. A ripping noise was the only indication Yang got before her shorts tore free of her swollen thighs allowing her butt the room it desired to expand. Like a bouncy ball thrown against an air mattress, Yang bounced off of Blake’s belly before hitting the ground with another bounce and chorus of sloshing noises. 

“Yang are you ok?” Pyrrha asked and slowly waddled over to her blueberry friend, her body wobbling and sloshing as she barely managed to make it over to Yang.

Yang groaned before, “Uuuurp…yeah, I’m good…” Yang murmured, slightly dizzy from the unexpected bouncing. “Just a little hard to move is all.”

“Tell me about it.” Blake murmured and wiggled her hands as best she could, the small appendages being the only mobile part of her arms as they inflated into spherical buds on the side of her rounded form.

Pyrrha nodded as she was forced to sit down, her legs bloating with juice and becoming increasingly difficult to balance on. She blushed as she wobbled back and forth on her swollen rear as she heard her body produce loud sloshing and gurgling noises. She watched her midsection rapidly swell outward with a creaking noise as her skin stretched to accommodate the juice materializing within her. “H-how are you girls’ holding up?” Pyrrha asked with a noticeably nervous tone.

“I think I’ve stopped growing.” Blake murmured and looked around her body. Most, if not all, of her field of vision was taken up by her breast and belly. Since she was on her back so she couldn’t crane her neck up to look around either. So she was forced to judge by feel to figure out what was beside her. Blake’s butt was touching a wall, judging by the firm and flat surface she felt squished against the purple cheeks. Two round orbs squished against her side which she only assumed was Yang’s butt. She must have settled in next to her after feeling. Then she felt soft strands of what she assumed was hair ticking the side of her belly. This was Pyrrha who had sat next to her spherical form. Based on how much was pressed against her form she could only guess she was huge. “So…how big am I?”

Pyrrha looked at Blake and then glanced at Yang. “I’d say about twice the size of Yang…Possibly even four feet taller.” Pyrrha described.

“Wow…” Blake murmured, her swollen cheeks glowing a dark shade of purple. ‘I hope Jaune likes girls this big…’

Yang sighed. “Not fair if you ask me. I doubt I’m getting much bigger myself.” Yang said and looked around as much as she could. She was just about half the size of Blake but still boasted a substantially large chest, her yellow top almost entirely stained blue from the juice that leaked from her nipples. “At least my girls are looking good.” Yang murmured and tried to look over her shoulder to no avail. “Plus it’s not the size of the…well…never mind.”

Pyrrha leaned against Yang’s bloated side. “What was that Yang?” Pyrrha asked, seeing Yang’s cheek turn a deep blue.

“Ah, just a dumb pickup line. I have to think of one for when Jaune shows up. He loves my jokes.” Yang said as a big cheeky smirk crossed her face as the other girls shared a collective sigh. “Also…you doing ok Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha hesitated and cleared her throat. “Well, I certainly feel…I um…I understand Blake’s moaning earlier.” Pyrrha said as her cheeks deepened in color as her round belly rose higher and higher, her legs being forced apart as they too became round and taut. “Ahh…it’s just…I’m worried is all.” Pyrrha groaned as her rapidly fleeting mobility grew even harder to call upon as he truly began to resemble the girls from Jaune’s magazines. “Weiss…do I have to worry about popping?”

Weiss paused. “No no nothing to worry about at all…I think.” Weiss murmured under her breath.

“YOU THINK!” Pyrrha exclaimed as she quickly surpassed Yang and showed no signs of stopping, her gargantuan form growing taller, wider, and rounder all at once. Her hands and feet sucked into her arms and legs as the appendages no longer resembled their previously slender and toned forms. The athletic body that took her entire life to perfect was now a bloated orb of red flesh stuffed to the brim with cherry juice.

Weiss tried to think of a way to calm her friend down. She wasn’t in pain, no, in fact, her moaning seemed to indicate an intense pleasure (that Weiss was selfishly denied by luck). “Well…think of it like this. Would scientist let me, Weiss Schnee, actually have these if there was even the slightest risk of something like…that.”

Pyrrha began to calm down. “That does make some sense…” Pyrrha murmured and looked down into her deep red cleavage, the bountiful “fruits” of her chest swelling larger and rounder than even Yang’s or Blake’s. Pyrrha was still growing bigger and bigger, even surpassing the massiveness of Blake’s purple body. Her anxiety faded away and was replaced with ecstasy. Her body felt warm, her skin had goosebumps, and the anticipation of Jaune’s eventual arrival filled her heart with joy. Pyrrha finally gave into the odd pleasure and giggled. Closing her eyes and giving small moans and squeaks of excitement as her body surged forth, swelling on and on before eventually stopping.

Then there was Weiss…the heiress had hardly grown at all. She only sported a small potbelly a slightly swollen chest but besides that seemed no different than she usually was. “This is so unfair.” She growled and stomped her foot. “I went through the trouble of getting this augmented dust and I hardly get anything!”

Yang giggled and smirked. “Yeah, that is pretty unfortunate. Oh well after Blake, Pyrrha, and I have our fun with Jaune I’m sure he’ll pay you some attention.” Yang teased.

Weiss’ eye twitched as she glanced between the girls. Pyrrha’s sheer gargantuan size, Blake’s accented and swollen curves, Yang’s massive breast. All of these seemed to mock her…until she got an idea. Weiss slowly approached the still laughing Yang and glared down at her. With a simple flick of her wrist, she pulled Yang’s stained tube top up to expose her nipples.

“Eh?” Yang sounded, confused as what was happening before blushing. “W-wait what the hell are you doing?!” Yang exclaimed as Weiss heaved one of the heavy orbs up and placed her mouth to the nipple.

Weiss blushed, closed her eyes, and then began to suckle at Yang’s teat. ‘It’s very sweet…’ She thought to herself and kept drinking, taking large gulps of the intoxicatingly sweet juice as Yang tried to hold back a chorus of moans.

Yang finally couldn’t hold it in anymore and let a loud moan slip free from her mouth as Weiss greedily guzzled down the blonde blueberry’s juice. “O-oh damn…go easy on my girls alright…” Yang whined before Weiss lifted her head from Yang’s chest.

Weiss wiped the blue juice from her lips and looked at her belly. “It’s bigger…but not enough.” She murmured and squeezed one of her breast. The orbs had gained a few extra inches which began to fuel Weiss’ mind. ‘It looks like each of the girls are swelling based on physique…somewhat I think. Anyway, if Yang’s made my breast a little bigger then that means…’ Weiss’ eyes settled on Blake and smirk spread across her face.

Weiss made her way over to Blake and stood on her tippy toes so she could rear Blake’s chest. Tearing away the stained fabric of her shirt Weiss exposed the faunus’ nipples. Licking her lips Weiss began to drink from Blake’s breast, an overwhelming grape flavor flooding her mouth. ‘It’s not my favorite, but I need the curves.’ Weiss thought to herself and continued to swallow large mouthfuls of the dust laced juice.

Meanwhile Blake, her blush seeming almost permanent at this point, was trying to cope with the fact Weiss’ belly was squished against her face and her nipples tingled like electricity. She had opened her mouth to protest but only moaned instead. “S-so good~” She moaned out, her eyes rolling into her head as the pleasure was overwhelming her. Her ties curled, her ears twitched, her body quivered as her teammate suckled at her swollen teats all before pulling back and walking away. “W-wait! You can’t just get me all excited and then leave!”

Weiss huffed confidently. “Sorry, Blake but I’m merely catching up. I have to impress Jaune after all.” Weiss said confidently as she now set her sights on Pyrrha, the massive cherry gulping nervously as the noticeably swollen Weiss approached her.

The heiress’ hips had swollen wider with her butt bulging outward behind her. A small potbelly doubled in size to that of a small beachball with a pair of heavy breast resting atop it. Weiss’ theory seemed to be working out for her which was all she needed to keep herself going.

Weiss climbed Pyrrha’s belly and went straight for the object of her desire. Nibbling down on Pyrrha’s nipple and drawing a moan from the champion as she started to suck the sweet cherry juice held within.

“C-careful…I’m sensitive.” Pyrrha moaned out and closed her eyes as Weiss continued to guzzle down more and more juice. ‘I wonder if I can get Jaune to do this for me?’ Pyrrha thought to herself and felt a quivering smile adorn her face as the fantasy played out in her head.

Weiss eventually stopped, a pang of fullness hitting her belly. She slipped down Pyrrha’s belly and stumbled as she hit the floor. Her body sloshed and wobbled as the juice was jostled about inside her. “Oooh…uuurp…” Weiss groaned and belched, rubbing her upset stomach. Something wasn’t right. She wasn’t filled with pleasure, she didn’t feel all that bigger, and looking around she had hardly grown at all. Weiss felt furious, stomping her foot and glaring at her friends. Each of them large and round almost as if they were taunting her.

“Hey uh Ice Queen…you’re looking a little red for a snowberry.” Yang murmured and watched her friend glare daggers at the inflated trio.

“There’s no need to be angry…I can’t see how big you are but I’m sure Jaune will still be thrilled to see you.” Blake tried to reassure.

Pyrrha nodded. “Yes, Jaune will still love you for who you are. Not just for your size…or lack of it.”

Weiss growled and balled her fists tightly. “This is so unfair! I put all the money into making these dust juices and I get screwed over in the end!” Weiss exclaimed.

Yang and Pyrrha glanced between each other and Weiss. Yes, their friend was incredibly angry…but also swelling. The two had no idea why, but decided to just sit there and let things happen.

“Yang and her ridiculously huge boobs, Blake’s stupid giant butt, and Pyrrha is just…agh, I’m so angry I could scream!” Weiss exclaimed.

“You are.” Blake interrupted.

Weiss turned her glare solely to Blake. She took a step towards the girl but tripped, falling onto her now yoga ball sized midsection…yet she was so angry she completely ignored it. “Oh, I’m sorry what was that Blake! I couldn’t hear you from down there on the floor!” Weiss bellowed and flapped her hands frantically as they poked from her swollen arms. 

The heiress swelled outward and grew into a spherical shape like her friends. Her clothes groaned and eventually fell to the floor in stained, tattered pieces as juice rapidly poured into her as a byproduct of her strong emotions. Yes, in the end, it was emotions of passion that drove the expansion. Anger, love, desire, and excitement all led to rapid expansion. Jealously however slowed the process to a near halt.

Yang’s cheeks puffed up as she tried to keep from giggling. The sight of Weiss as a big angry ball was too much from her. Yang finally couldn’t hold it in and her bellowing laughter filled the room. “Hahaha…oh my Oum… haha, W-Weiss…”

“What! What is it Yang?!” Weiss shouted. Yang simply winked which made Weiss’ blood, and juice, boil. That was until she looked around herself, and seeing she had indeed inflated in her rage-induced ranting. “W-what…” Weiss murmured in disbelief before looking at her friends smiling faces. “S-shut up…I’m still smaller than you.”

Suddenly the lock to the door could be heard. “Jeez, I thought I’d never lose her…” Jaune groaned and opened the door before stepping into his room. Closing the door and turning around Jaune was met with an odd sight. Four colored orbs of varying size. Two massive red and purple spheres took up the back of the room as a blue one sat between them. Finally in front of him was the smallest, a white one. Jaune began to take in more details, breast, heads, hair…these weren’t orbs they were his friends! “What the…”

“J-Jaune you finally made it!” Pyrrha exclaimed, a beaming smile on her face as she tried to reach out for Jaune. Of course, this failed as her arms were no more than red bumps on her sides. This didn’t stop the girl from flapping her hands excitedly though.

“Jaune is here? Quick roll me over…I’m feeling a little left out over here.” Blake murmured, her ears folding down against her head. “Please?”

“Heya loverboy. It’s swell seeing you here~” Yang said and winked, the room falling silent after the awful pun. “Really? Nothing…that’s bitter of you….you guys are no fun.”

Weiss cleared her throat. “Jaune…you might be curious as to what’s going on.” Weiss started and looked as Jaune walked around to her front. “Well um…we all have…feelings for you.” Weiss tried to focus but her words evaded her. Her crush seeing her as a swollen berry was a little more intense and nerve-wracking than she expected. “We can tell you about that individually but for now let’s just say we want to share you between us. Then to entice you…we decided to inflate ourselves.”

Jaune blushed and gulped nervously. He glanced at the table to see his secret stash laid out before him. ‘I knew I should have burned those when I had the chance.’ He thought to himself and smiled softly. “Girls…thank you for this but you didn’t have too. Honestly, I feel a little scummy that you all changed yourselves for me.”

Yang bounced her head off her boob in frustration. “Look Jaune you’re being a little too humble. We all agreed to try this and honestly it feels great…so yeah maybe you should just enjoy the fruits of our labor eh? COME ON!” Yang groaned as a third pun failed her.

“Yang is right. We did this because we love you. So please do as you wish.” Pyrrha said and smiled at her leader and hopefully soon to be boyfriend.

Weiss nodded. “Yes, it took a lot of work to get us like this so you should at least enjoy yourself…also there’s the issue of our feelings as well.” Weiss murmured. ‘I at least have the dignity to not moan…it’s easier said than done though.’

“Please?” Blake whined, the girl still stuck on her back.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head nervously. The girls told him how they felt about this so it would be rude to just walk away after they did this for him. “Well…if you’re ok with it.” Jaune murmured and slowly reached out, his hands rubbing the side of Weiss’ belly. It was smooth…smooth and silky soft. Her skin had a little give to it as he pushed his hands in, feeling the juice within resist. “Is this ok?” He asked quietly.

“Nnf…y-yes it's fine…” Weiss murmured and breathed deeply as Jaune rubbed her taut skin. Each second felt like electricity danced across her. She moaned softly and rolled her head as the pleasure built within her. “It feels very good…h-hey where are you going?” Weiss whined as she saw Jaune move over to Blake.

Jaune walked around Blake’s side so he was between her and the wall. Resting his back on her bloated side and planting his feet on the wall he began to roll her onto her swollen belly. With a groan from him and gasp from Blake, she rolled over. Her body wobbled and sloshing filled the room before she settled. With a blush and smile, she watched as Jaune stood before her. “Thank you…” She murmured and closed her eyes, leaning as far forward as she could.

Jaune was slow to respond but eventually leaned in and kissed Blake softly on her lips. He pulled back and chuckled softly. “You taste like grapes you know.” He teased and kissed Blake’s purple cheek. “But I like it.”

Blake giggled and smiled. “Thank you, Jaune…” She murmured and bit her lip as Jaune moved to her side, rubbing her belly. “T-that feels good~” She moaned out.

Jaune nodded and continued to rub and press gently into Blake. Hearing her moan louder spurred him to press a little harder, unbeknownst to the juice leaking from her chest and slowly trickling down her thighs. “This…this is good?”

“So good!~” Blake cried out. Expanding was one thing, but having her taut and juice-filled form was like a whole new level of pleasure. She wanted to scream Jaune’s name out but noticed his hands leave her side. She wanted to beg him to continue but thought back to the agreement that started this all. She had to share.

“Heya~” Yang cooed and winked as Jaune approached her. “I know you want to so go ahead. Give them a nice squeeze~” Yang said and watched as Jaune’s hands moved to her breast. They rubbed around the blue orbs slowly, gently moving towards her nipples. Jaune hesitated for a second before slowly pinched them between his index finger and thumb. “Oh?” Yang sounded and waited eagerly for what would happen next.

Jaune pinched down, blushing as he heard Yang gasp in pleasure. Slowly he began to tug gently on her nipples before pressing his hands into her firm, swollen breast. To his surprise juice squirted out from Yang. “Wow…”

“Haha yeah, that's…phew pretty impressive eh?” Yang asked as she panted, having a hard time focusing on teasing Jaune as the pleasure in her breast was near indescribable. Jaune was so gently with his tugging and firm with his squeezes. The two actions put together were nearly enough to break Yang’s focus completely. Yet like her friends, the ecstasy was cut short as Jaune moved to the next girl.

“Pyrrha…” Jaune murmured and slowly approached his partner.

“Jaune~” Pyrrha cooed and watched as Jaune got in close. She smiled warmly to him and watched as he leaned in. The two kissed softly before he pulled back. “Jaune, I just want you to know I love you. Truly and deeply. Perhaps ever since I first saw you I felt fate pull us together.”

Jaune smiled nervously and ran a hand through his hair. “J-jeez if you say stuff like that I’ll get all embarrassed…but I love you too.” Jaune said and kissed Pyrrha again, this time with more passion within his lips.

“Jaune…” Pyrrha panted. “This experience has been rather…stimulating. I don’t want to rush anything…but please be my first.”

Jaune blushed but before he could say anything Pyrrha kissed him again. This was all Jaune needed. Words could not convince him as well as this kiss. One backed with love and passion.

“This is so sappy.” Yang interrupted and chuckled as she watched the two make out.

“Yang be quiet,” Blake said, watching the two closely, slowly trying to rock herself back and forth in her immobile state.

Jaune and Pyrrha blushed, the blonde slowly walking around the champion’s swollen form until he was behind her. He gulped nervously and braced his hands against Pyrrha, feeling her shudder. “Here…here I go.” Jaune murmured as he slowly and awkwardly tried to mount Pyrrha. ‘This is going to be difficult.’ He thought to himself and gripped Pyrrha’s cheeks tightly.

Pyrrha gasped as Jaune squeezed her, feeling him climb her backside. “Jaune, is everything ok back there?” Pyrrha asked, trying to look behind her only to see her red form.

“Yeah just…just gotta get settled.” Jaune murmured and prepared himself. “Ok, here we go…” Jaune took and deep breath and closed his eyes as she slowly guided his member to Pyrrha’s womanhood. 

Gently pressing to her folds, the two twitched in surprise as their partner’s warmth. Jaune gently pressed deeper, his member slowly slipping into Pyrrha. The redhead moaned loudly, her body was already incredibly sensitive thanks to the swelling so Jaune delving deep within her was an otherworldly and almost maddening pleasure. Pyrrha’s eyes rolled back in her head and she panted loudly as Jaune slowly thrust in and out. A smooth and steady rhythm, firm thrusts and slowly withdraws. Pyrrha felt her body tense as a climax approached her. “J-Jaune~” Pyrrha mooned out, juice pouring down her thighs as Jaune continued his movements. “I’m sorry…” Pyrrha murmured in response to her quick arrival.

Jaune smiled and planted a kiss on Pyrrha’s swollen side. “It’s ok, you must be feeling a lot right now. I can only imagine how sensitive you feel.” Jaune said and prepared to pull out before Pyrrha stopped him.

“N-no wait…you don’t have to stop.” Pyrrha said and glanced around nervously. “I would like you to keep going. Maybe you could…juice me to a normal size.” Pyrrha added, noticing a slight decrease of pressure within her.

Jaune hesitated before nodding. “Well if you want to and it helps.” Jaune murmured and resumed his movements, Pyrrha smiling as Jaune pumped in and out.

“Thank you~” Pyrrha cooed and moaned as she bit her lip. Jaune pressed deeper into Pyrrha, squeezing her tightly, and even nibbling on her swollen form. This was enough to cause more juice to flow freely from her womanhood. “Jauuuuune~” Pyrrha moaned loudly, her body slowly shrinking as her second climax hit with twice the intensity of the first. Pyrrha panted, squeaked, and groaned in pleasure. Her fist balled in pleasure, toes curled in ecstasy, and her voice sung free from her lips as it felt like she had experienced true nirvana.

“I’ll have what she’s having.” Yang murmured.

“Quiet,” Weiss replied, rolling her eyes. ‘She certainly is loud though…louder than Blake even.’

As Pyrrha climaxed she slowly began to gain some mobility. First being able to rock back and forth with Jaune’s thrusts as she reduced to a size smaller than Blake. Jaune panted, resting against the swollen side of his teammate and now lover. ‘This is exhausting…’ He thought to himself before Pyrrha chimed in.

“Jaune? Are you done resting?” Pyrrha asked, leaning back against Jaune. “I don’t want to rush you…but…”

Jaune couldn’t help but smile. Pyrrha was just too cute, even like this. Jaune rubbed Pyrrha’s sides, drawing a soft coe from the cherry before he resumed his thrusting.

Pyrrha felt a pleasant shiver up her spine as she gradually shrank to a point where Jaune could lay across her back. She couldn’t help but giggled as his soft lips brushed against her neck, kissing gently as his hands moved to cup her breast. Pyrrha moaned softy as Jaune squeezed the swollen orbs tightly, cherry juice leaking from her nipples. “Jaune~” Pyrrha cooed and kissed the blonde deeply as he continued moving his hands and hips. 

Jaune moved to kiss Pyrrha’s neck and began to move a little faster. He still did his best to be gentle with Pyrrha, but continued to pump his hips faster and harder. Pyrrha sensed this and knew just what it meant. This time they were to climax together. Pyrrha felt Jaune grow stiffer within her, his length pulsing and throbbing as she felt a great pressure build within herself. “Ah…aaaaah~” Pyrrha moaned louder and louder before Jaune reignited their kiss. Their lips pressed together, tongues fighting for dominance as Jaune pressed deep, deep into Pyrrha as his climax hit, meeting Pyrrha’s as the two let out a harmonious moan. Pyrrha’s breast and womanhood leaked profusely, almost gushing, as she gradually shrank down. In the end, she was her normal size, her skin still cherry red, as Jaune rolled off of her. 

“That was amazing Jaune.” Pyrrha murmured and nuzzled against Jaune, burying her face in his neck.

“Oh, I’m so tired…” Jaune groaned and closed his eyes before hearing one of the girl’s clear their throats.

“Jaune.” Blake started and glared at the blonde. “Are you forgetting someone?” She asked and licked her lips.

Jaune slowly sat up. “Well…” He looked down to Pyrrha who smiled and nodded. “I can…help you too.” Jaune replied and walked over to Blake. 

“Thank you,” Blake said watched Jaune approach her breast. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Jaune reached out slowly, cupping as much of Blake’s chest as he could. He lifted the globular orbs, feeling their weight, and hearing a light sloshing from within. He blushed as Blake moaned softly, his cheeks glowing even brighter when he squeezed Blake’s chest. “Does it really feel that good?” He asked and looked deep into Blake’s eyes.

Blake nodded, her eyes glazed over with pleasure. “Yes, yes it does~” She cooed and leaned forward to kiss Jaune, moaning deeply into his mouth. Jaune continued to brush his hands over Blake’s swollen form, the sensitivity of her taut skin enough to cause her womanhood to leak purple juice down her bloated thighs. 

Jaune continued to kiss and fondle Blake, slowly juicing her breast with each firm squeeze of her breast. ‘This is going to take too long.’ Jaune thought to himself and began to trail kisses across Blake’s body. Her lips, puffy cheeks, neck, bloated shoulder, spherical side, all the way until he was behind her. Gently pressing his lips to Blake’s womanhood, Jaune heard Blake gasp. “Is this ok?” He asked and gently caressed and tickled Blake’s swollen purple body.

“Yes.” Blake murmured and panted softly as she felt Jaune’s lips brush her again. She did not attempt to hide her moans, letting them fill the room as Jaune slowly slipped his tongue past her folds. Blake shuddered, moaning louder before climaxing. She basked in the afterglow before pausing. “Jaune…”

Jaune lifted his face up, wiping the purple juice from it, and shaking his hair out. “Yes, Blake?”

“I’m sorry…I should have warned you.” Blake murmured, her head hanging low and ears folding against her head.

Jaune chuckled. “It’s fine if anything I should take this as a compliment.” Jaune replied and started to climb up Blake’s rear. “Though we should hurry and get you back to normal…size at least. Judging by Pyrrha I think the color is staying…”

“Hello.” Pyrrha smiled and waved from her bed.

Jaune waved back and slowly aligned himself with Blake, pressing into her. ‘Blake seems far more comfortable conveying her pleasure. I guess I don’t need to go as slow as I did with Pyrrha.’ Jaune thought to himself and raised his hand. ‘This feels so wrong though.’ He sighed before bringing his hand down on Blake’s purple cheek. With a loud SLAP and SLOSH Blake’s bubbly butt wobbled from the impact and the girl moaned loudly. Jaune took this as a sign and started his thrusting, delving deep into Blake’s velvety folds. He thrust in and pulled out much faster and harder than he did with Pyrrha, holding nothing back as he went all out.

Blake moaned and groaned in pleasure as Jaune bounced against her. Her juice flowed like a faucet from her womanhood and her size gradually decreased. Still, there was so much juice in her and Jaune had his work cut out for him. Both parties did their best to please their partner. Jaune with his stamina draining humps and Blake with her exhausting rocking back and forth. With each climax, she grew closer and closer to her original size. “Jaune…roll me onto my back again.” Blake begged, grinning as Jaune obeyed. 

Rolling the purple faunus on her back Jaune leaned against her belly and groaned as he slammed his hips to hers. His hands reached out to fondle her breast, squeezing them to aid in the deflating process. “Blake~” He moaned out and gazed into the girl’s amber eyes.

Blake smiled and craned her neck forward, failing to meet Jaune’s lips as her belly blocked the two. However, with some time Jaune finally drew close enough for their lips to reunite. Kissing deeply and gradually growing slower Blake could sense Jaune grow close.

With Blake’s arms now able to move she wrapped them around Jaune and ran her hands through his soft, blonde hair. She licked his ear and moaned softly into it, setting the boy off. Blake moaned louder as Jaune pressed deep into her, climaxing along with him. Juice leaked from her, coating Jaune’s legs and leaving them both exhausted in a puddle of grape and cherry juices.

Silence fell over the room once more. Nothing louder than Jaune and Blake’s panting could be heard. That was until…

“So…my turn?” Yang asked. “I mean just saying. Getting all big and round set me off too…don’t want to leave the gal who organized all of this,”

“HEY!” Weiss interrupted

“Most of this.” Yang corrected herself. “Don’t want to leave the gal who organized most of this high and dry. Not exactly dry though as your puddles have sorta flown over here. Just asking is all…my turn?”

Jaune slowly heaved himself up. ‘I’m so tired.’ He thought to himself and sat before Yang, the blueberry smirking. 

“I get you’re tired big guy so just scooch closer and let me take care of you~” Yang teased and smirked as Jaune got closer. “Don’t be shy, just ease on between them.” Yang said, referring to her breast.

Jaune blushed and nodded, slipping his member between Yang’s swollen breast. “This is ok right?”

“Of course it is~” Yang said and smiled as she heard Jaune moan loudly. “It does suck that I didn’t get huge like those two back there, but my girls did get some lovin. So not a bad trade eh?”

“Y-yeah~” Jaune moaned as he gently squeezed and wobbled Yang’s breast to massage himself. His hands rubbed her her sensitive skin gently before pressing into the soft, juice-filled orbs. 

Yang moaned as her nipples leaked juice, the swollen jugs proving to be very sensitive and spraying juice far faster than the others did. This seemed to be just as pleasurable for her as it did for Jaune, evident as her juice soaked the duo as she gradually deflated.

Jaune looked at Yang and smiled nervously. “You know this feels great and all, but I honestly might die if I cum again.” 

Yang chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Eh better not be the case because ice berry over there will be furious if she doesn’t get an extra special time. Me though, I can wait for mine later.” Yang said and smirked. “However you’ve still got to juice me.”

Jaune nodded and rolled Yang onto her back. He sat on her belly and squeezed her breast. “Here we go.” Jaune murmured and got to work juicing Yang. Like a trained farmer he milked her “utters” as if she were a round blonde cow…that made terrible jokes…you know what Yang wasn’t like a cow, but Jaune knew what he was doing. 

It seemed to be working too as Yang gradually deflated, her breast leaking profusely, and size gradually reducing. She was just one climax away from her normal size. Jaune noticed this and slowly snaked his hand down between her legs. His finger’s gently probed Yang’s womanhood before gently delving inside the soft, velvety warmth. Yang cooed and moaned loudly as Jaune wiggled his fingers within her.

“Ooh~ Honesty didn’t see you being this naughty Jaune~” Yang teased and rotated her hips as best she could as Jaune pleasured her, taking mere moments before her juices gushed out like a geyser. “Aaaand done~” Yang sighed and panted as the last of the juice leaked out of her. “Good job lover boy…I’m too tired to make a pun. I’ll get ya later~”

Jaune smiled and kissed Yang’s cheek before walking over to the last berry girl. Weiss Schnee, the girl whom he developed a crush for on his first day of Beacon. Weiss huffed and looked away from Jaune. “I can’t believe you made me wait so long. How cruel of you Jaune.” Weiss pouted before Jaune cupped her chubby cheeks in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her gently. “Though…you can make up for it.”

Jaune gently rolled Weiss to bed and heaved her atop it. He caressed her pale skin and even got a few giggles from the heiress. “Ticklish?” Jaune asked and laid atop Weiss.

Weiss blushed and looked away. “Well, I swelled up quite a bit…my skin is sensitive is all. You should know that by now.” Weiss said and looked up at Jaune. 

Jaune leaned over Weiss’ belly and kissed her. Yes, Weiss was the smallest berry, but her size was perfect as the two could kiss while making love. Jaune intended on this, his tongue gently slipping into Weiss’ mouth as the two moaned together. Jaune slowly pressed his hips down on Weiss, his member finally her womanhood as the long-awaited moment was reached. A knight and his lady met in a romantic and intimate embrace after so long. 

Weiss moaned into Jaune’s mouth, the anticipation and sensitivity bringing her to a quick climax but surely the first of many. Her juice leaked out just as the others did, coating the lover’s thighs and staining the sheets beneath them. Weiss blushed as Jaune made sure to be gentle with her, making sure she was rewarded for the excruciating wait she had been forced to endure. Honestly, she was happy. Her heart was aflutter with joy and even love. Jaune, the scraggly boy she once dismissed before falling for was now giving her special treatment. Despite being exhausted from his previous…endeavors…he powered through so he could provide a romantic session with her. 

Jaune pulled back from the kiss and smiled, brushing a lock of white hair from Weiss’ face. “You look cute like this Weiss. Just know I don’t care if you’re smaller I still love you for who you are.”

Weiss blushed Nad looked away. “Jaune…oh you dunce.” Weiss murmured and giggled before kissing Jaune again, another climax rapidly approached.

As the two continued their love Jaune grew closer as Weiss grew smaller. It came to the point she had merely a potbelly left. Jaune rotated his hips as the two moaned gently. The end was rapidly approaching as Jaune gave one last thrust before climaxing with Weiss. 

“Thank you~” Weiss cooed and rubbed Jaune’s back, slowly letting him move away from her.

Jaune flopped over on his side, panting with exhaustion. He was nude, covered in four colorful juices, and felt like he had been hit by a truck. “Ok…I’m done…for real this time.” He groaned and closed his eyes. The girls had been juiced and in an all too literal way, Jaune had been too.

Weiss wrapped her arms around him. “You’ll be fine. Your aura will regenerate in a few minutes.”

“Yeah so rest up because I swear I’m getting a real round later tonight.” Yang said and licked her lips.

“We should also clean up.” Blake said and looked at the large puddles of juice all around the room. “I hope this doesn’t stain…”

Pyrrha gigged and rubbed her leader’s chest. “Just relax. You did amazing.” Pyrrha cooed and leaned in to kiss Jaune.

“H-hey back off!” Weiss growled and went in to kiss Jaune.

“Hehe make some room for me!” Yang cheered and dived into the pile.

Blake giggled and slowly sashayed over to the bed. “Don’t forget about me~”

Jaune sighed from the middle of the pile. “Can I please just take a shower?”

THE END


	2. Weiss and Jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Jaune hit the down for a nice romantic date!

Ruby looked at her three multicolored teammates with an adorable scowl on her face. “You all might be wondering why I called you here for this super-secret team RWBY meeting.” The girl stated and placed her hands on your hips. “We need to address the issue of all of you being berries now! First off Yang has thrown our colors out of whack, then Blake keeps swelling up and taking up most of the room, and this is all Weiss’ fault because she brought the dumb dust juice stuff!”

“Hey I don’t throw the color off!” Yang exclaimed, running a hand through her golden hair. “See? Still yellow.” She said confidently despite her skin still being a deep shade of blue.

“And I can’t help if I swell up a bunch.” Blake said and rubbed her bulging purple belly nervously as it groaned and gurgled. “I just need to call Jaune to come juice me later.”

Weiss huffed and turned her back to Ruby. “Calling this my fault is absurd. It was Yang who had me get the dust, and my size and color haven’t caused a single issue.” Weiss said confidently. Her skin was still a solid white, but many were mistaking it for natural. Then being the smallest of her berried friends, it sometimes took her a full day or two to become immobile.

Ruby sighed heavily. “Well…I’m still upset.”

“Jealous.” Yang added, Ruby instantly glaring at her older sister.

“What was that?!” Ruby asked and stomped over to Yang, poking her blue stomach. “Why would I be jealous of being a big dumb…stupid berry!”

Yang giggled and hugged Ruby tightly. “Aw don’t be jealous sis. Hey maybe Weiss will make you a big strawberry~” Yang teased.

Weiss rolled her eyes and glanced at her scroll. Jaune would be here any moment. Another advantage to Weiss being the least affected by the berry dust was that she could go out on a nice date with Jaune. No media there to snap photos, no curious stares from onlookers, and the dorky blonde all to herself. Weiss smiled as she heard a knock on the door. She was quick to not only open it, but to slip past and close it behind her. “Hello Jaune, we should get going.” Weiss said before grabbing Jaune’s hand and hastily walking down the hallway.

“W-woah! What’s the rush Weiss?” Jaune asked as Weiss almost dragged him behind her. “Also you’re looking beautiful as always.”

Weiss felt her cheeks heat up as she pulled her date along. “Why thank you Jaune.” She replied and slowed her pace. “As for the rush, Ruby is still upset about…you know what I mean.”

“The whole berry thing? Yeah, she’s been texting me about it a lot. She’s said she needs to change the team moves, but there’s also been talk of cute team uniforms.” Jaune said and smiled.

Weiss rolled her eyes again, suppressing the urge to groan. “Great that would explain the measuring tape. Anyway, how is Pyrrha doing?” Weiss asked, thinking back to the fourth girl who ended up as a cherry.

Jaune sighed. “She’s…well I’ve been managing to keep her juiced but it’s harder than it sounds. Plus a lot of media attention.” He murmured and thought back to how someone climbed to their window to take a photo of Pyrrha…before Nora snatched the camera and sent them tumbling down.

Weiss placed a hand to her pale chin. “Hmm well, I could arrange a trip to a Schnee Resort. After three weeks of dealing with the media, I imagine Pyrrha would like a little getaway. Never mind that for now though. I have an evening planned for us. Shopping, dinner, and finally a movie!” Weiss said cheerfully as they approached a Bullhead.

—

Weiss smiled as she looked around the impressive selection. Dresses, blouses, button ups, casual wear, the options were endless. Thankfully Weiss’ allowance was the same. The two walked through a few isles, Jaune carrying the individual outfits Weiss selected. Despite his arms soon becoming buried in the mass of fabric he didn’t have to force a smile as Weiss’ own was more than enough to make him happy.

However, at one point, Weiss froze like a statue. “Weiss, you ok?” Jaune asked and leaned over the girl. Following her gaze, he felt his cheeks grow warm at the sight of a beautiful wedding dress. “Oh, …haha didn’t think they’d have one of those on display.” Jaune said and chuckled nervously.

Weiss pouted and grabbed Jaune’s arm, quickly pulling him away. ‘Stop blushing like that! It’s just a dress! I’m not going to marry Jaune…yet.’ Weiss thought to herself and stopped pulling Jaune. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath before expelling the air rapidly when her eyes opened. She had dragged Jaune to a far worse isle, the underwear section.

“Weiss?” Jaune started before Weiss snapped back.

“N-not one word Jaune Arc!” Weiss exclaimed, a blush shining on her face as she rapidly tried to think. “A-as my boyfriend…I want you to help me…” Weiss stammered out as she looked upon the multiple designs and styles. From lace to silk the garments looked quite comfortable, but none would be capable of easing the stress in Weiss as she tried to select a pair. ‘I have to get something normal yet not boring…’ 

Eventually, the stress reached its boiling point and Weiss’ hands shot out to grab a pair with snowflake patterns on it. She turned to Jaune. “A-are these cute!” Weiss shouted, startling her date.

“Y-yes!” Jaune squeaked back and gulped nervously.

“G-good! I’m going to a changing room!” Weiss exclaimed and grabbed the clothes from Jaune’s hands before walking as fast as she could to a nearby dressing room.

A few minutes had passed and Weiss had yet to emerge from the dressing room. Jaune was oblivious that this was due to Weiss struggling with one unruly garment. 

Weiss groaned softly and sucked her small potbelly in as best she could. “Just a little tighter…” She murmured under her breath as she pulled the strings to her corset. ‘A little belly won’t stop my date.’ She thought to herself and rubbed her stomach. She had opted to cover up her swollen midsection as she was not to keen to the idea of self juicing like Yang and Blake. No, if she was going to be juiced it would be by Jaune. Weiss suddenly blushed at the thought of Jaune juicing her. A very intimate process she got to experience at least twice a week. As the emotions of passion stirred within Weiss, so did the juice, her belly pressing stronger against the tight confines of the corset. Clearing her mind, Weiss slipped into a slim white dress and matching jacket. When finally dressed she stepped out of the dressing room, seeing her date waiting for her.

Jaune froze as he saw Weiss, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he tried to find his words. “You look really beautiful Weiss…” 

Weiss smiled confidently and walked up to Jaune, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before walking over to a shopping bag. “I think I’ll wear this to dinner. In the meantime, I’d like to check a few other outfits.” Weiss said and sighed. “I’d love to try something not white, but I don’t want to worry about staining them. I already ruin enough clothes just by ripping them.”

Jaune chuckled and hugged Weiss from behind, nuzzling his chin to her cheek. “Well, our shopping trips are fun so I’m fine with whatever you choose. If it happens to get stained or shredded then that just means we can come back.”

Weiss blushed and pouted, turning her head to kiss Jaune’s lips. “Let’s just go to dinner you dolt…”

—

Jaune shifted nervously in his chair, glancing around the room to see many sophisticated individuals and well-dressed waiters. “Weiss…I’m really underdressed for this place.” Jaune whispered.

Weiss giggled and placed a reassuring hand on Jaune’s. “It’s fine Jaune, no one will pay us any mind.” Weiss said and sipped from her fifth glass of juice. “Just relax, our food will be here soon.”

“Another thing…you’re drinking a lot of juice.” Jaune pointed out. “N-not that there’s anything wrong with that! It’s just I’ve noticed all the girls drinking a ton of juice.” Jaune said and thought back to how team JNPR’s fridge suddenly became packed with juice after the events of Pyrrha’s initial inflation. There were also times he watched the girl drain and entire gallon of apple juice without even stopping to breath…it was both beautiful and intimidating.

Weiss pouted, her pale cheeks puffing up adorably. “It’s most likely a side effect from the dust.” She murmured and took another sip. “An intense craving for juice, temporarily increasing the rate of inflation. Nothing to worry about Jaune, I’ve been keeping a close eye on it.”

Weiss was drawn away from her thoughts as the waiter returned to the table. Placing a juicy filet mignon in front of Jaune with a baked potato at the side was a stark contrast to the extra-large parfait placed before Weiss along with multiple pitchers of juice. Weiss smiled and grasped her spoon, scooping a large bite from her dessert. Whipped cream and strawberries danced across her tongue as she let out a content sigh. Weiss was quick to follow this with a large gulp of juice and a very very quiet moan.

Jaune stared at Weiss from across the table, eyebrow raised. “I think this side effect is a bit of a problem. You should try and eat things besides fruit. Here have a bite!” Jaune said and smiled as he cut a piece of steak, leaning across the table to feed it to Weiss.

Weiss felt her cheeks grow as pink as the steak offered to her. She slowly leaned forward, taking the meaty chunk of steak into her mouth. “Mmm…t-thank you Jaune.” Weiss murmured and felt a smile creep across her face. “Now…come sit by me.” Weiss added, gesturing to the seat beside her.

Jaune nodded, moving his plate to the spot beside Weiss before he sat down, his cheeks growing a deep shade of red as Weiss leaned on his shoulder. “Weiss?”

“I just want you to know…I am having a very pleasant evening.” Weiss said and nuzzled against Jaune before regaining her upright posture. “Now back to dinner. We still have a movie to get to.” Weiss added as she grabbed her spoon, quickly stuffing a large spoonful of yogurt and fruit into her mouth. ‘Keep calm Weiss. This isn’t like you.’ Weiss thought to herself and drained one cup of juice before she felt a pain in her stomach. 

Jaune noticed Weiss freeze and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Weiss, are you ok?” Jaune asked and looked down at his date.

Weiss paused, a nervous shiver running up her spine. “It’s my corset.” Weiss murmured and looked up at Jaune. “It’s just a little tight. I don’t really want to but nng…please help me remove it. The straps in the back. Undo them for me.” 

Jaune nodded, nervously looking for where to approach from. “Uh, Weiss…a dress doesn’t give me many methods of approach.” Jaune said and chuckled nervously, stopping as Weiss glared at him. He gulped nervously and nonchalantly slipped Weiss’ jacket down her shoulders before slowly slipping his hand down the back of his dress. ‘It’s ok Jaune, she told you to do this. Ugh, I feel like a pervert though…Wow, …her skin is so soft…Agh now I feel even more like a pervert!’ Jaune thought to himself and mentally smacked himself.

After a few minutes of fumbling, Jaune managed to undo the straps to Weiss’ corset. The girl gasped as her belly suddenly surged forth, revealing it to be the size of a basketball. The orb gurgled and groaned, not visibly swelling, but still stretching the confines of Weiss’ dress. “Thank you Jaune. I’m sorry to trouble you with this…I hardly had a belly this morning.”

Jaune gave a reassuring smile and rubbed Weiss’ belly gently. “Don’t worry about it Weiss. I mean a belly clearly won’t scare me away, and like you said earlier no one will pay attention to us.” 

Weiss smiled and continued to eat her parfait, the tall dessert slowly disappearing while Weiss’ belly swelled with each bite. Weiss’ white dress stretched around her midsection, but showed no sign of ripping. Instead, it simply hugged the curves of Weiss' belly as it slowly stretched further and further, bumping against the table and forcing her to lean back. Weiss looked up at Jaune and glanced away for a second. “Jaune, tell me about your family please…”

“My family?” Jaune replied and placed a hand to his chin. “Well growing up with seven sisters made stuff hectic at times, but it wasn’t a bad thing. A big warm family y’know…Dad was a bit of a jerk sometimes. He retired from being a huntsman after a leg injury. This made him pretty critical on my training to be his successor, but you can probably guess how well that went.”

Weiss nuzzled against Jaune’s shoulder. “That sounds nice…” She murmured and sighed heavily. “Mine was the opposite. Only two siblings and we often avoided each other like the plague. Mother was often distant and drinking while father…well, work kept him busy and when it didn’t he was in a bad mood because of it.”

Suddenly Weiss felt Jaune’s arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. She looked into Jaune’s deep blue eyes before he leaned down and kissed her. Once pulling back he smiled warmly, enough to set Weiss’ own heart aflutter. “I’m sorry to hear this Weiss, but you’re not stuck at home anymore. You have friends at Beacon who care deeply about you. So what if we had some rough time, there’s nowhere to go but forward. Then…if you’ll have me…I’ll stay by your side all the way.”

Weiss pulled Jaune back in for one more kiss, running a hand through his blond hair. “That was very sweet Jaune…Though if you pull a ring out of nowhere I fully intend on freezing you.” Weiss teased with a small giggle.

The two nuzzled against each other a little longer until finally with their meal complete, and Weiss’ belly churning and sloshing the two decided it was time to abscond to the movies before anyone saw how Weiss looked like she had either stolen a beach ball or was heavily pregnant.

—

The theatre was dark and quiet. All seats remained empty except for two. Jaune watched the movie intently, having a good time. Weiss, however, had a large pout on her face, her arms crossed over her swollen midsection. Yes, she rented the theatre out for Jaune and herself, but the trip to the ticket booth and snack aisle was mortifying. Weiss was the smallest of the berries, something she hated. The only reason it was bearable was the fact she could go out in public without being gawked at. Yet because her belly decided today was the day to start ballooning faster than usual Weiss had to deal with people staring, laughing, and snapping photos of her. If it hadn’t been for Jaune she would have used a few dust cartridges to freeze the entire lobby.

Despite this frustration, she tried to enjoy the movie. Once relaxing she even began to enjoy it. A story of a huntsman who went off on a long mission before returning home to his love. The life of a warrior ends and the life of a loving husband began. To put it simply, Weiss was nearly in tears and the feelings of love and passion stirred within her figuratively as the juice within her stirred more literally. Her stomach groaned and gurgled as she slowly began to swell outward. 

In such a dark room it was hard to notice. Weiss only felt her seat becoming gradually more uncomfortable as her sides puffed up and pressed against the armrests while her butt swelled and caused the chair to groan softly. She failed to notice her arms and legs grow round or how her breast slowly began to stretch out further and further. She just watched the movie before her and thought of the man beside her. Weiss felt around blindly in the dark for Jaune’s hands, finally finding it and squeezing tightly.

“Um, Weiss…You ok?” Jaune asked, causing Weiss to tilt her head in confusion.

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” Weiss murmured back to Jaune, still obvious to her swelling.

“Your arm just feel a little…puffy.” Jaune replied and pulled his scroll out, shining the light on Weiss to reveal she had swollen twice her size since dinner. The two looked in shock at Weiss’ bloated form. How could they have not noticed?

Weiss’ belly jutted out in from of her, the smooth, round orb nearly reaching the seat in front of her. The dress Weiss wore hugged her belly like a second skin and seemed ready to rip at any second. Weiss’ puffy arms slowly rubbed across the dense sphere, pressing into it lightly which caused it to gurgle and groan before surging out an extra inch. Weiss tried to stand up, but her bloated and widened hips caught the chair she was sitting in. With a grunt of effort, she pulled herself free, and almost rolled into the next isle if not for Jaune grabbing her. 

“I think it’s time for us to go…” Weiss murmured disappointedly, the credits starting to play on the screen. “I originally planned for us to see two movies, but at this rate, I’ll be fully spherical in no time…” Weiss sighed and began to waddle out of the aisle, her plump thighs rubbing together as a juice-filled rear bounced with each step.

“Hey Weiss hold up!” Jaune said and quickly ran past Weiss, and with a small twirl stopped in front of the screen. “This is a nice song. Want to dance with me?” Jaune asked and held a hand out for Weiss.

“What? Jaune I can hardly even walk like this.” Weiss replied only for Jaune to run up to her. He grabbed both her hands in his own, gently kissing them. “Jaune…fine one dance and then we need to go.”

Jaune chuckled and placed one hand on Weiss’ hip, feeling the juice slosh and gurgle beneath. He lifted her other hand higher, holding it in his. “Alright, just one dance!” He said in a cheerful tone as he slowly began to step with the music. “See you’ve got this. Just slow steps like that.” Jaune explained, holding Weiss’ up and guiding her steps.

Weiss tried her best not to topple over onto her date, her steps wobbly and awkward thanks to the juice throwing off her balance. Yet she was happy. Her heart full of love for the goofy blonde boy before her. This distracted her from the weight and rotund shape of her body, and she didn’t care if she was getting bigger as they danced. Her sides swelling outward and exchanging their feminine curves in favor of a rounded curve. Her belly’s gurgling was hidden behind the music, but the mass did slowly push Jaune further away. Yet this didn’t stop the two. They kept dancing until the song was over.

“Jaune…” Weiss murmured and sat down, the bloated size of her near beanbag sized butt cheeks making a decent chair. “As much fun as that was I think you’ll have to roll me back to Beacon.”

“But you’ll ruin your new dress.” Jaune said and leaned against Weiss’ belly, rubbing the mass soothingly, patting it gently as it gave off a soft drumming sound.

Weiss giggled and tried to lean forward and kiss Jaune, her bloated neck stopping her from getting close enough. “Well, you’ll just have to take me shopping again. This time for more stretchy clothes.”

Jaune chuckled and nodded, standing up and pressing his hands into Weiss’ side. “Sounds good to me! Now off we go.” Jaune said and began to roll Weiss out of the theatre, the process smooth and steady as Weiss had reached the perfect sphere shape. 

As wide as she was tall, Weiss had grown five times her size without gaining a single inch to her height. She was still the smallest berry even now, and due to her short stature, her hands and feet had almost completely been sucked into her torso. Thankfully her identity was obscured as her breast hid her face from view. So when someone looked to Jaune it just seemed like he was rolling a massive ball down the street. With pure white skin, her dress and panties even blended in with her skin so she didn’t have to worry about someone asking why a bouncy ball was wearing clothes. Despite this, though Weiss was still ready to die from embarrassment until one saving grace struck her.

“Jaune stop right there!” Weiss exclaimed, starting Jaune.

“Huh, what is it Weiss? You ok?” He asked, worrying he had rolled her over a rock or something. Bending down to her face he saw her looking up at him nervously. 

“Yes, I’m fine…roll me inside here. I want to stay the night in a hotel.” Weiss said and gulped nervously, her throat feeling as dry as a bone.

“A hotel? We’re close to the airship though.” Jaune murmured and looked up at the hotel’s sign and back at his bloated beauty of a date.

Weiss tried to speak but her words vanished from her lips. After steadying herself she managed to finally speak her mind. “I would like you…to juice me. This can’t be done at the dorm since Ruby will only yell and Blake and Yang will steal you away. So please, Jaune Arc, roll me inside and juice me.”

Jaune paused for a moment before standing up. “Well…if you say so Weiss.” Jaune said and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, rolled his sleeves up, and cracked his knuckles. ‘Well, I guess it’s a regular night for me…no, this is different.’ Jaune thought to himself as he rolled Weiss inside’ his heart throbbing. ‘I’m much more happy than usual.’

THE END

UNLESS YOU HAVE THE LEWD VERSION (you do)

Slowly pulling the stretched white dress off, Weiss’s smooth, pale skin shone gently in the soft light of the hotel room. She cooed softly as Jaune planted kisses across her stretched belly. “Jaune~” She moaned and wiggled her fingers and toes as the pleasure danced across her skin.

Jaune slowly traced his fingers across Weiss’ skin, making his way to her bra which with a simple flip was sent flying as the clasp came undone. Jaune cupped Weiss’ breast, squeezing softly which drew a moan from the girl’s lips as well as causing juice to slowly dribble down her plump breast. Jaune leaned in, kissing the plump orbs and even nibbled teasingly on the taut skin.

“J-Jaune~” Weiss cried out as she writhed in ecstasy, juice dribbling down her bloated legs and pooling on the mattress below her. She wanted to roll herself on top of Jaune and kiss him deeply, to relieve the pressure within her, but she was helpless to do more than just wiggle around on the bed. The inability to move was maddening, but in the end, Weiss just couldn’t move herself.

Jaune chuckled, his lips vibrating against Weiss’ skin. He felt he had teased the poor berry long enough and rolled her onto her back. He slowly traced his hands down to Weiss’ thighs, feeling her shudder from the light stimulation before he pulled her panties down. 

Mounting a berry girl…was awkward. Jaune always tried to keep an air of confidence when in this scenario, but he just felt silly whenever he tried. They were too wide to wrap his legs around so he had to angle them right and lean against them. He shifted his legs awkwardly as he tried to get himself comfortable. ‘Hurry up Jaune! She’s gonna notice if you don’t start soon.’ Jaune thought to himself and leaned over Weiss’ belly, looking down at her blushing face. He smiled sweetly to her as he aligned himself with her. “Weiss~” He cooed softly, trying to seize the mood.

Weiss smiled and tried to brush her hair from her eyes. “Jaune~” She cooed back and took a deep breath, feeling Jaune’s manhood brush her womanhood. “You can start now…I’m ready.” Weiss murmured and closed her eyes, panting softly.

Jaune nodded and wrapped his arms as far around Weiss as he could manage, pressing his hips forward. The two moaned together as they met, Jaune gently sliding passed her supple lips and inching into her velvety walls. He groaned softly as he felt himself being squeezed and drawn in deeper.

Weiss bit her plump lip and flexed her fingers. She felt her womanhood stretch to allow her love deeper inside. The firm, thick length hitting her spots and drawing a cry of pleasure from her lips. She panted, moaned, and wiggled about as juice flowed freely from her womanhood. With a body stretched so much everything was sensitive. Just her clothes rubbing against her skin was enough to set her cheeks ablaze. Yet this was an otherworldly pleasure. It was as if a shining beam of pleasure had a full focus blast on her. Jaune’s hands rubbing her belly, his gentle kisses, and now his firm thrusts. Weiss had to restrain herself from screaming Jaune’s name as a gushing burst of juice sprayed from between her legs. Her first climax hit her like a semi-truck and slightly reduced the juice stockpiled within her body.

Yet this wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. Weiss wanted, needed more. She wanted Jaune to squeeze every last ounce of juice from her. She didn’t care about the sheets she was straining beneath her, she didn’t care if anyone heard, and she didn’t care of how jealous her teammates and friends would be about this private session. Weiss had Jaune all to herself and she planned for the entire night to be spent in a this juicy, passionate skirmish of love. 

Jaune felt Weiss’ belly slowly shrink beneath him, but knew there was still much work to be done. He kept his hips moving at a brisk pace, squeezing Weiss’ belly in his arms. He looked down to see her moaning and wiggling about which encouraged him to keep going. Yes, the position was awkward for him, but Weiss looked like she was happy and that was all Jaune needed to push forward. He moved his hands and squeezed Weiss’ breast, juice squirting from her nipples. This not only brought the berry immeasurable pleasure, but it helped the juicing process.

Weiss’ eyes crossed with pleasure, her toes curled and clinched, and she rolled gently back and forth. Loud sloshing filled the room as Jaune sped up his thrusts, the bed creaking beneath the two. Weiss blushed as her entire body was rocking back and forth, jiggling and wobbling as Jaune lifted her stubby, bloated legs higher. ‘He’s giving it his all…’ Weiss thought to herself as she now couldn’t see her lover over her own ballooned breast and rotund belly. 

“O-ooh Jaune…Jaune take it easy I’m going too…” Weiss groaned before letting out a long main as she climaxed a second time, juice flowing down her curvaceous form and over her breast. ‘This is embarrassing…I hope he keeps it up though.’ Weiss thought and wiggled about in pleasure.

Time passed and Jaune worked diligently. With constant work Weiss, through numerous climaxes, gradually returned to her normal size. From an immobile berry to a hardly mobile sphere, to a bloated looking woman Weiss was as close to normal as she could possibly get. Lithe and slender yet still as white as the winter snow. Her chest rose and fell softly as she breathed. Exhausted yet satisfied she curled up to her lover, and kissed his cheek. She couldn’t help but laugh under her breath as she saw he was out cold. After so much work she planned to let him rest as long as it took. In the meantime, she snuggled up to him, placed another gentle kiss upon him, and closed her eyes. It didn’t take long for sleep to overcome her, dreams filling her mind of a house, Jaune, and…a family.

CHAPTER END


	3. Jaune and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Yang go to a carnival to spend time together.

“Hurry up blonde or I’m gonna leave you behind!” Yang said in a teasing tone and ran ahead of Jaune, her round, juice-filled gut sloshing and bouncing from the rapid movement.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head nervously and tried to keep up, blushing as the duo got a plethora of stares from passersby. The atmosphere was busy yet exciting, typical for Vale’s Fall Festival. As if by overnight the carnival had sprung up and drawn in the townsfolk and Beacon students alike for a night of fun, food, games, and prizes, and rides to boot. It was Yang’s idea to come, claiming Jaune needed to go out and party instead of spending his time caring for his juiced teammates.

It had been almost two months since the dust incident that left Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha as round sloshing berry girls who took up not only an exceptional amount of space but also Jaune’s free time. Yang was still blue from head to toe barring her bright blonde hair, and still required regular juicing to avoid swelling into an immobile sphere. Yet thankfully she had only swelled a little in the past day. Boasting a basketball-sized blue belly and a plump chest she looked relatively normal…despite being blue…

“Sorry I just had to get some tickets,” Jaune said and approached Yang, blushing as his eyes drifted to her blue belly. “You sure you don’t need a jacket? It’s a little cold out tonight.” Jaune murmured and prepared to remove his jacket before Yang stopped him. 

“I’ll be just fine Jauney, and plus if you lend me your jacket it’ll just get a bunch of blueberry stains. Also, it’s a shame to cover this up!” Yang said and grabbed her belly, shaking it about and chuckling as it emitted loud sloshing noises. “Now stop your worrying and let loose! How about some games eh? I bet I can win you a giant stuffed animal.” 

Jaune was about to question Yang about it being him who’s supposed to win her a stuffed animal, but before he had the chance Yang grabbed some tickets and went to the bean bag toss. 

“Step right up ladies and gentlemen! Knock down three stacks of bottles with three bean bags and win a prize!” A carnival man exclaimed to the crowd, fiddling with a thin little mustache.

“Right here!” Yang exclaimed and waved a puffy arm, her chest bouncing and sloshing about from the simple movement. “I bet I can do it no sweat!”

“Aaaand is that so little lady?” The man asked and turned, freezing as he saw Yang. “Uhhh…I didn’t know the freak show was hiring.” He murmured before Yang grabbed him by the collar.

Yang’s eye twitched in agitation as she grit her teeth. “What was that?” She asked and clenched her other hand, ready to knock the gap right out of the con man’s teeth only for Jaune to hold the aforementioned arm back.

“No Yang you can’t just hit him! We can’t get ourselves kicked out just after showing up!” Jaune exclaimed and tried to calm the busy brawler down.

Yang glanced at Jaune and sighed, releasing the carny and grabbed a few bean bags. “Fine, I’ll just beat him the right way…and then later-“ The rest of Yang’s sentence couldn’t be heard as she mumbled and wound up for her first toss.

Yet as Yang threw the bean bag her aim was offset thanks to her chest and belly wobbling, bumping her throwing arm and sending the beanbag off in a random direction, missing the bottles by a decent five feet.

Jaune sighed and looked away nervously as the carnie chuckled only to quickly silence himself as Yang growled and threw the next beanbag, this one too flying off at random. The third too met the same fate leaving all three stacks of bottles standing in mockery of Yang’s terrible aim.

“Oooh, too bad missy it seems you just couldn’t cut it. You’re welcome to try again?” The man asked and smirked teasingly as Yang slammed more tickets down. “Lovely,” He chuckled and slid more beanbags to Yang.

Yang grabbed Jaune and pulled him close much to his surprise. “Jaune, hold my girls will you?” Yang asked and poked one of her breast, her finger sinking ever so slightly into the soft, blue flesh. 

Jaune’s face turned a deep shade of red as he tried to process the question before being pulled closer to Yang, the girl wasting no time moving Jaune’s hands to her chest. “I-if you say so…” He murmured and tentatively squeezed Yang’s chest.

Yang jumped and little and bit her lip. Naturally, she would try and tease Jaune but right now her focus was elsewhere. She was going to beat this dumb carnie at his own game and she couldn’t let some juice get in her way. Taking a deep breath she reeled back and launched the first beanbag forward. Her lips curled into a smirk as the stack of bottles was sent flying. “Good work Jaune, that stuffed pony is as good as yours.”

“I never asked for it, but I believe in you Yang.” Jaune murmured and held Yang’s chest tightly, preventing any unwanted wobbling and bouncing as Yang sent the second stack of bottles toppling over.

“Color me surprised, but you’re already colored blue you just might beat me! Still, let’s see if you’ve got skill or luck blonde berry.” The carnie taunted and chuckled only to topple over as a stray bottle smacked him in the head.

Yang and Jaune froze. Yang admittedly threw the last beanbag a little…kinda…very much harder than the others. Yet concluded it wasn’t her fault the annoying carnie took one to the head. Instead, she just decided to grab a giant stuffed pony and walk confidently yet quickly away before anyone saw.

“Well how about we try a ride or get something to eat?” Jaune suggested as he lugged around the giant stuffed pony. 

“Ooh how about the UFO?” Yang asked and pointed back at the large circular ride designed purely to spin round and round.

“Uhhh is that really a smart choice?” Jaune asked and raised a curious eyebrow. “I mean with this and all.” He added and poked Yang’s belly, his finger sinking into the blue orb. Jaune wasn’t the type to be afraid of a carnival ride but he couldn’t help but wonder what all the centrifugal force would do to Yang’s juice-filled belly.

Yang tilted her head. “What do you mean? Oh, come on Jauney I doubt a little carnival ride is going to mess with me.” Yang said and pulled Jaune into a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek. “You’re worrying too much about me. Just relax and have fun! That’s what this date is all about.” Yang said, reassuring Jaune as she dragged him towards the ride.

The two quickly boarded the ride and leaned back against the padded walls. Yang wiggled around excitedly, her belly producing loud sloshing and gurgling noises. “This is gonna be awesome!” Yang cheered and shook Jaune. “Come on lighten up big guy! We’re gonna have fun.”

Jaune rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I know I know, I just can’t help but worry,” Jaune said before being pulled into a kiss. “And I’ll calm down.” He murmured and chuckled as he rubbed Yang’s belly, the blueberry blonde squeezing his face gently.

“Thata boy~” Yang cooed and gave Jaune another smooch before leaning back against the wall. “Now let's get this started shall we?” Yang asked and grabbed Jaune’s hand, squeezing firmly as she winked at the boy.

After a quick update from the ride operator the main door shut and the occupants began to slowly spin around. The ride began to move faster and faster, the force pinning the riders against the wall. Yang smirked and laughed, looking over to Jaune. However, as the ride continued to move faster she couldn’t help but let out a groan as the juice in her belly sloshed and churned around.

Yang’s belly went from a rounded shape to developing a more flat surface, the juice inside of her being forced to spread around her form. “O-oooh~” Yang cooed as the feeling of discomfort contorted into a tingling pleasure across her skin. She gently bit her plump lip and moaned quietly, her nipples leaking some juice as the pressure forced it to leak. 

“Yang, are you ok?” Jaune asked and tilted his head towards Yang, noticing the flattened shape of her belly and puffiness of her extremities. It was nothing to worry about, just her arms and thighs looking a little plumper. Jaune blushed and gulped nervously, fighting the force of the ride to inch closer to Yang.

Yang noticed this and did the same, inching closer to Jaune before kissing him, the two having their fun as the ride continued to spin them around and shift the juice within Yang. A few minutes passed and the ride came to an end, Jaune quickly shuffling out as Yang slowly trailed behind.

“That was fun and all, but no more fast rides for me ok Yang…Yang?” Jaune asked and turned around, blushing as his eyes settled on his girlfriend.

“Y’know the ride was fun, but I think this is a little better,” Yang said and chuckled as she twirled around. It turns out the ride was not only enough to press down on her belly and slightly juice her, but by some odd reason, it had shifted the juice into her chest and things. Her hips widened and her ass thickened as the juice had been shifted into them all while her chest stretched out her top. “I mean I love being round, but this isn’t half bad!” Yang laughed and smacked her ass.

The soft blue orbs wobbled for a second before with a comedic FWOMP the juice surged back to her belly, her temporarily flat stomach now a round blue mass. Now it was Jaune laughing as Yang frowned. The blonde boy walked over to the unamused blueberry and rubbed her tummy, kissing her cheek as Yang gradually regained her smile.

“It’s ok, I like you no matter what shape you are,” Jaune said and hugged Yang gently, her belly pressing to his flat stomach. 

“Yeah~” Yang cooed and nuzzled into Jaune’s neck. “I guess you could say I’m the best girl around.” Yang joked, Jaune instantly releasing the hug and walking ahead. “Oh come on that was funny! Ever since I inflated I’ve been on a roll! Jaune come on these jokes are fresh!” Yang exclaimed as she caught up with Jaune, her belly beginning to growl loudly. 

Jaune stopped and poked Yang’s bulbous belly. “I guess that’s out signal for snacks?” Jaune asked and looked at the ferris wheel. “And maybe a nice romantic ride on the ferris wheel?”

Yang looked down at her stomach which growled again. “Is it still romantic if I’m stuffing my face with junk food?” Yang asked and looked around at various stalls with corn dogs, funnel cakes, popcorn, and various other junk foods.

“I mean if I’m with you, yes,” Jaune said and walked over to the first stall, buying a few snacks as Yang looked over the menu.

“Jaune, one day I’m gonna put a ring on your finger,” Yang said and bumped Jaune with her hip, the action causing her belly to wobble gently, the sound of sloshing accompanying it as she loaded her arms with junk food.

“Wait shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” Jaune asked as the duo walked towards the ferris wheel, Yang already too busy shoveling nachos into her mouth to respond. “I love our conversations.” Jaune chuckled as he sat on the ferris wheel bench, Yang squeezing in beside him.

When the two strapped in the ride began to move, lifting the two higher and giving them a view of the entire carnival below. As they stopped at the very top Yang gradually slowed on her snacking before scooting closer to Jaune, leaning against his side and gently rubbing her head on his shoulder.

“Yang, you ok?” Jaune asked and smiled warmly at his date. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights.” Jaune teased only to stop as Yang didn’t respond. “Hey, are you alright? Come on talk to me Yang.”

“I’m fine Jaune. Just a lot on my mind.” Yang murmured and looked up at Jaune. “Just…Weiss sure did brag about your fancy date awhile back.” Yang paused and sat up. “Kinda silly but I’m just jealous you know. I feel like we’ve been spending all this time together, but haven’t gotten closer. The girls and I…we just did this berry thing to catch your eye, but I don’t know if you…like me.”

Jaune wrapped his arms around Yang and kissed her cheek. “Of course I like you, Yang. You’re always so upbeat and happy, you never let anything keep you down, and on top of that you’re brave and strong. What’s not to like about you.” Jaune said and inched closer to Yang. “Now where did this all come from. We were having fun just five minutes ago.”

Yang blushed, her cheeks turning a deep shade of violet. “I don’t know really…ever since my mom left…I guess I just worry that other people I love will just drop out of my life you know?”

“Well…” Jaune paused and chuckled nervously. “I kinda ran off from my family after faking my transcript into Beacon. I told my family I got in and they didn’t believe it. They just told me to give up on my dream of being a huntsman and stay home…so I ran for it.” Jaune explained and rubbed the back of his neck. “But Yang, I will never leave you. I’ve spent almost every single day with you ever since coming to Beacon. The berry thing didn’t have anything to do with me falling for you.” Jaune slowly leaned in, kissing Yang deeply.

Yang leaned into the kiss, her puffy arms wrapping around him Jaune. The two remaining like this until the ferris wheel slowly began moving again. The two slowly broke from the kiss. “That makes me happy Jaune. I won’t ever leave you too.” Yang said and smirking. “And me being a blueberry didn’t affect you one bit? Then why do you get so nervous when I rub up against you?”

Jaune sighed and stuffed a corndog into Yang’s mouth. “You are a handful sometimes Yang, but I still love you no matter what.” 

“Same here blonde,” Yang said and stepped out of the cart and froze. She sniffed the air and pulled Jaune over. “Hey, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Yang asked and pointed towards a stage with four chairs in front of a large table loaded with what appeared to be pies.

“Come one, come all! The blueberry pie-eating contest will be beginning shortly! If you’ve got an eye for pie then step right up and become a contestant! First, come first server!” An announcer shouted and danced about the stage, a crowd quickly gathering.

“Yang?” Jaune asked as he felt Yang’s grip on his arm grow tighter. “Alright we can get you into the contest just wait a sec-” Jaune was cut off as Yang ran forward with enough force and speed to drag Jaune through the air. She released her grip as they arrived at the crowd while she continued right up onto the stage, claiming the final spot on stage.

“Oh, my seems we have a very eager final contestant!” The announcer said, surprised yet quickly rolling with it. “Seems she’s ripe with anticipation, but hopefully won’t feel blue if she loses.” She joked and giggled. “Now for a brief explanation of the rules, you have ten minutes to eat and eat and eat some more. Whoever eats the most will win a fabulous cash prize!”

Yang cracked her knuckles and licked her lips. Her belly growled in anticipation as she surveyed the large blueberry pies before her.

Jaune, however, couldn’t shake an anxious feeling in his gut. Maybe it was just him feeling a little embarrassed as some people pointed at Yang, snapping photos and chuckling amongst themselves. However, something about balloons popping in the background made anxious.

A horn blared and the contestants on stage dug into their pies, Yang quickly gaining a lead as she crammed slice after slice of pie down her throat. Hardly taking the time to chew she went through pies like a machine, the overwhelming sweetness of blueberries sending shivers down her spine. ‘These are so good~’ She thought to herself and cockily leaned back in her seat. ‘And I’ve got a good lead going eh?’ She added and smacked her gut, the orb wobbling and sloshing. “Oh, Jaune~ I’ll be needing an extra long belly rub after I win this.” Yang chuckled and resumed her stuffing, dropping slice after slice into her mouth where they instantly vanished down her throat.

Yang’s belly groaned and gurgled loudly, swelling outward to not only accommodate the rapid intake of pie but also a surge of juice. Yang was oblivious to this as she focused on her pies, but Jaune’s keen eye did pick up on the swelling. He couldn’t tell if Yang was swelling faster than usual or if he was just being paranoid. He restrained himself from saying anything and instead tried to cheer Yang on.

Pies rapidly vanished from the table as Yang widened her lead while remaining oblivious to the widening of her waist. Juice accumulated inside of Yang, her stomach swelling outward while maintaining it’s perfectly rounded shape. Her breast stretched outward, still being kept decent thanks to an investment in stretchier clothing. As her feasting went on her arms began to produce sloshing noises, a sign the swelling was spreading throughout her body. Inflating much like a balloon only in leu of air it was rich blueberry juice, filling the masses and weighing them down. Yang groaned faintly as she noticed the increased weight, but powered through, glancing to see the clock was nearing the end of its countdown. ‘Gotta win.’ She thought to herself and scarfed down more pies, managing to devour two slices at a time while sometimes attempting a third. Her chair groaned beneath her as her weight increased drastically alongside the juice, her waist stretching out wider and wider to accommodate more juice. What were feminine curves turned to more well-rounded ones as Yang was beginning to adopt a very spherical shape. Her thighs bulged and swelled with juice, joints being forced to straighten out as her shapes ballooned outward. Yang rose higher in her seat as her rear expanded, cheeks growing rounder like beach balls.

Finally, another horn sounded and the announcer raised Yang’s swollen arm above her head. “And we have a winner! Our strange blue volunteer will be walking…waddling…rolling? A-anyway she has won the cash prize!”

Yang smirked confidently as she was handed a card by the announcer…however after a loud groan from her belly it quickly faded from her face. She murmured a few excuses and brushed past a few people taking photos, bumping people with her wide hips, and even knocking someone over when she accidentally turned and slammed her belly against them. Finally, she made it to Jaune, the fellow blonde smiling proudly at her.

“Great job Yang!” Jaune exclaimed and approached Yang, opening his arms as wide as possible to hug Yang only to be hooked around a puffy blue arm and dragged along. “Ack! Hey, Yang what’s wrong?” Jaune asked, his cheeks squished between Yang’s arm and boob.

Yang tried to remain confident but look visibly distressed. “Hey Jaune we gotta go now,” Yang said and gulped nervously, waddling along as her body continued to swell rounder and rounder. “I don’t know why, but I’m starting to fill up. Like really really fast.”

Jaune raised a curious eyebrow and wiggled free from Yang. She was looking bigger, but that was normal after one of the girls ate. On a second glance, it did look a little faster than usual. He even noticed growing blue stains on Yang’s chest. “Well, I guess we can hurry back to Beacon and juice you. Let’s get going.” Jaune said and patted Yang’s belly, trying to soothe the bulbous blueberry blonde.

Yang, however, wasn’t calmed at all and resumed a brisk pace towards the exit of the park. With each lumbering step, her body bounced and swayed, producing deep glunking and sloshing noises. It sounded much like someone carrying a heavy five-gallon jug of water. Her steps became more wobbly and clumsy as she continued, her legs swelling with more juice to the point her knees were refusing to bend. Her belly bulged out further and further, small drops of juice leaking from her belly button. “That’s new and if its new I’m going to say not good.” Yang groaned and tried to bend an arm down to rub her belly only for the bloated appendages to resist the movement. “Ugh…Jaune we need to move faster! Roll me or something please.”

Jaune blushed and placed his hands against Yang’s back and gave her a gentle shove, toppling the girl onto her belly where he proceeded to roll her towards the exit. The process was easier than one would think. With Yang becoming more spherical by the second she rolled remarkably well. Jaune was also very used to rolling a very full girl around every now and again. “Almost there Yang, just hold on a little longer!” Jaune cheered.

Yang groaned as her body grew fuller and rounder by the second. She could feel her skin stretch as the juice within her required more and more room. She felt her arms lose their mobility as the skin was stretched too taut to even bend, her hands and feet sinking into the round mass. A low moan escaped her lips as juice began to leak from her, her breast producing a steady stream as well as some juice dripping down her legs. “Little faster Jaune. I think I’m getting closer to my limit…” 

Jaune pushed Yang faster, eventually managing to squeeze her out of the exit and down the road. “Alright I’ll get you to the bullhead and we can tell the pilots to fly as fast as possible!”

Yang groaned and panted. “Not an option anymore! You need to juice me right now!” Yang exclaimed and wiggled her fingers frantically. Yang was swelling rapidly, her clothes tearing and ripping, falling to her sides in tattered shreds dotted with blue stains. She was passing by Blake and even Pyrrha’s normal size and didn’t seem to be handling it well. She wiggled about and let out an uncomfortable wine as she looked at Jaune expectingly.

“Juice you? Here?” Jaune asked and looked around. They were in the middle of the street. Thankfully it was last enough that all the stores were closed, and there wasn’t a soul in sight but that doesn’t mean he can juice her here!

“Jaune, I am literally going to burst like a balloon if you don’t juice me right now!” Yang exclaimed louder, her skin creaking and groaning loudly.

Jaune had no other choice. With a nervous gulp, he rolled up his sleeves and approached Yang. “Alright…I’ll do my best!”

—LEWD CUT—

He reached out, grasping Yang’s nipples before tugging gently. Juice pumped out of the swollen orbs in a steady stream, pooling on the concrete below. “What happened, I’ve never seen any of you swell up so fast.” Jaune murmured as he continued to tug and squeeze Yang’s breast.

Yang groaned and grunted in discomfort, her full breast spraying juice yet still feeling full and dense. “I don’t know. I felt perfectly fine until after the pie contest.” Yang explained and steadied her breathing, trying to stay calm as her body groaned and gurgled. “Also you’re gonna need to speed it up there Jaune!”

“S-sorry,” Jaune replied and moved his hands faster, pressing in harder, and tugging faster. “Maybe it has something to do with eating blueberries? It could be like a chemical reaction or something.” Jaune thought aloud and slowly walked behind Yang, hesitating as he looked around. “Well….here goes nothing.” He murmured and took a deep breath before getting on his knees, level with Yang’s womanhood. Closing his eyes and brushing his hair behind his ear, he gently pressed his lips to Yang’s and slowly ran his tongue along her opening. 

Yang let out a breathy moan and panted as she felt Jaune’s tongue run over her sensitive lower lips. She desperately flexed her fingers and toes as ecstasy spread across her taut skin, the blueberry girl only able to wiggle and slosh about as Jaune treated her.

Slowly pulling his head back and pressing two fingers to Yang’s opening, Jaune’s fingers easily slipped into Yang. He blushed as he felt the warm and smooth walls squeeze and massage his fingers. Jaune gently wiggled and flexed his fingers as his thumb moved to Yang’s clit, rubbing soothing circles around it before gently applying pressure.

Yang moaned louder and louder, juice flowing from between her legs and widening the puddle around her. Her body tensed up as she hit her first climax, juice spraying from her breast and womanhood. “K-keep it up. I think we’re getting some progress.” Yang cooed out and tried to look around to see Jaune only for her bloated neck to resist any movement. Even if she were able to turn her head she would be greeted with the vision of her wide blue form, restricting the view of her lover.

Jaune stood up and rolled Yang onto her side, slowly unbuttoning his pants, and heisting before dropping them down enough to expose himself. “Alright Yang, I’m going in for real now.” He said and wrapped his right arm around Yang’s bloated leg as a mean of support as he aligned his manhood with Yang. “Ready?”

The girl’s cheeks turned a dark shade of blue, her eyes closed tightly in anticipation. “Yeah I’m ready, just hurry up. We aren’t exactly close to being done here.” Yang groaned and bit her lip. “I love you Jaune…”

Jaune felt his cheeks grow warmer as a smile spread across his face. “I love you too Yang, forever and ever.” He cooed before pressing his hips forward, his length slipping deep into Yang. The two moaned in harmony as Jaune spread Yang’s velvety arms as they tried to squeeze and coax Jaune deeper. With each steady thrust, Yang leaked juice from her nipples and womanhood, the occasional surge accompanied by a loud moan from Yang. “Yang~” Jaune moaned and gently nibbled Yang’s round form, gently nipping at the taut skin with his teeth.

Yang let out a squeal of joy, her sensitive skin sending jolts of electric pleasure throughout her form and prompting more juice to pour out of her. The two were making progress, Yang’s body slowly showing signs of shrinking. “Almost there, keep going!” Yang cheered Jaune on, moaning and cooing his name. 

He huffed and panted, his free hand pressing Yang’s belly while his hips pistoned back and forth, slamming into Yang’s hips with a small bounce. The embarrassment of being in public and the fear of being caught weren’t present in his mind, just the love in his heart overflowing much like the juice from the girl he was with. With a final grunt and moaned Jaune came, pressing as deep as he could into Yang as his member pulsed and throbbed.

Yang felt her second climax hit, synchronized with Jaune she felt her body clench tightly again and discharge the dark blue juice from her bloated from. Her arms and legs were able to do some simple bending while her breast and belly shrank slightly in size. Slowly pushing herself up, Yang managed to maintain a wobbly upright stature.

Jaune joined her on his feet, but instead of the two making a hasty move towards the nearest bullhead they locked lips instead, kissing each other with a fiery passion that almost radiated actual flames. “Yang, the girls will yell at us…but maybe we should stop at a hotel?”

Yang smirked and wrapped a puffy arm around Jaune and squeezed him against her bulbous blue belly. “Hope they have a blue room. Less of a cleaning bill.” Yang said and winked, dragging her date down the sidewalk, leaving behind their clothes and a large blue puddle.

CHAPTER END


	4. Jaune and Blake

“I didn’t know there could be such a hidden place in a book store…” Jaune murmured and looked around, tall bookshelves packed tightly with literature blocking off all view. A secluded and isolated corner in a quiet book store. “Guess this is the perfect spot for you.” He said and chuckled lightly as he turned back to Blake Belladonna.

Blake giggled softly, the swollen faunus perusing one of the shelves. “I do like it back here. Nice and quiet.” She replied and grabbed a book, opened it, and began to peruse the pages. 

A third month had passed since the girls first became berries and not much had changed. They were still the same color as their respective fruits and slowly swelled throughout the day. Though with time came routine. Jaune had juicing down to an art, Weiss procured non-stain clothing that stretched, and the girls had even gotten more comfortable at various swollen sizes. This not only gave Jaune a break of not having to juice them as much, but also gave the girls adorably swollen and curvaceous forms. 

Jaune’s eyes wandered from the bookshelves to Blake, a faint blush lighting his cheeks as he looked her over. Beautiful smooth skin in a deep shade of purple, a light plumpness to her cheeks. A very faint slosh could be heard as Blake flipped the pages of her book. Still slender at a glance, but upon closer observation, they were just a little more plump than usual. Her white shirt stretched over her plump chest, breast swelled with juice to a generous melon size. Below this was a stretch of exposed purple. A heavy round orb that was Blake’s belly. Letting out quiet groans and sloshes as she stood in front of the bookshelves. When Blake took a few steps to peruse the shelf her belly swayed and bounced producing a loud SLOSH and heavy GLUNK sound. Blake’s belly was not the only thing that bounced and sloshed, however. Stretching her shorts out and leaving the upper portion of her cheeks exposed. This allowed Jaune a view of how they jiggled with each step, the bounce of the swollen purple cheeks letting out more sloshing noises. Blake’s most prominent feature had always been her rear, plump cheeks as a normal girl, and now baseball-sized spheres of juice. Hips had naturally widened to help support her frame and displayed a sway that contributed to the motion of her belly and butt. Taking juicy thighs to a literal level, Blake’s were thick and plump. They rubbed together gently but thanks to the expensive custom made shorts they weren't pinched tightly at this more casual size.

With a decent selection, Blake lowered herself into a chair with a slight drop. She let out a calm sigh as her body experienced a little motion from the impact. Her hips and rear rippled like waves while her belly and breast bounced. The movement caused her body to let out more sloshing and groaning. When the lingering jiggling subsided she opened the book she was previously reading and glanced at Jaune. 

“Jaune, no matter how long you look at me you won’t be able to read me.” Blake joked, causing Jaune to look away as his blush deepened. This caused a louder giggle to escape her before she patted the chair beside her. “It looks like you have a few books so come sit with me, please.”

Jaune chuckled nervously and sits down next to Blake. “I just got comics though…kinda less sophisticated than regular books.” Jaune murmured and rubbed the back of his head. 

“I wouldn’t say that. There are a few comics out there I’ve really enjoyed.” Blake said and placed a hand on Jaune’s shoulder, smiling at the goofy blonde. 

Jaune leaned in, kissing Blake gently and nuzzling his cheek against her. “I feel you’re just saying that for me, but I still love you for it.” Jaune cooed and kissed Blake again, the faunus leaning into it before running her hand through Jaune’s blonde hair.

“Mm, maybe but you’re welcome~” Blake cooed and kissed Jaune a little longer before pulling back. This was just to undo the bow on her head to reveal a pair of cat ears, Blake’s faunus trait. “Jaune…I don’t do this often but would you…like to touch them?”

Jaune stared blankly at Blake. “Yes please.” He said and slowly reached his hands over, freezing before making contact. “This is ok right?” Jaune asked, receiving a nod from Blake. This was the signal he needed before slowly rubbing Blake’s ears. “So soft…” He whispered and slowly massaged the delicate appendage between his thumbs and forefinger. So soft and smooth, exactly like an actual cat’s. After a few moments, he stopped and retracted his hands, eyes darting away as Blake looked at him.

The two were silent for a moment before Blake finally spoke. “What do you think?” She asked, her voice coming out very soft, almost a whisper. “Are you fine with me being a faunus…fine with being with me?” Blake asked, her eyes never leaving Jaune for a second. Her ears folded down as she waited for his response which still hadn’t come even after a full minute.

“Blake,” Jaune started and met Blake’s gaze. “You don’t need my approval you know. First off your identity is your own so it’s you who decides how to live. As for me? I liked you before I knew you were a faunus. I’d say learning about it doesn’t change anything… but it does. Knowing you trust me with such a secret.” Jaune paused and thought his words carefully. “It makes me happy I think? Like the fact you trust me with this information makes me feel like we’re closer… Well all of our close friends know so it might not seem that special but to me it just well… I’ll stop now.”

Blake couldn’t help but laugh softly at Jaune’s little spiel. “I understand what you mean Jaune.” Blake cooed and smiled, a faint violet blush on her cheeks. “I’m glad to hear this. I think it’s safe to say we feel similarly on this topic.” Blake continued before her blush grew to a far deeper shade of purple, bordering on black. “Though maybe disclosing a little… MORE information will make us feel even closer. Something just the two of us will know about.”

“Like what?” Jaune asked, observing Blake’s blush curiously. “Like childhood memories, embarrassing secrets, or maybe-“ 

“Kinks,” Blake said, interrupting Jaune while she nervously tucked a lock of black hair behind her ears. The purple, puffy fauns shifted in her chair nervously which caused the furniture to squeak and groan under her weight. “I know yours obviously and it’s obvious that I’ve taken it on as my own. Though maybe I could share a little something more with you?” Blake asked, shrinking back as she waited for Jaune’s answer. 

“Of course! What’s on your mind?” Jaune asked, a bright and cheery tone to his voice. This honestly shocked Blake. She was expecting another delay or even worse, Jaune brushing the topic aside. However, to her surprise, she saw Jaune move his chair so the two now faced each other. He waited for her with the same comforting smile.

“Well, what do you think of light bondage? Nothing serious like hard ropes or BDSM.” Blake clarified and fiddled with her fingers nervously. “Its also a little hard to find a way to do this since I swell up. Something could easily get too tight if I start swelling up.” Blake continued, eyes darting around the room before she heard Jaune hum in thought.

“You have a good point. We can’t have you start swelling up rapidly while you’re tied up with ropes. You could get hurt and I don’t want that.” Jaune replied and rubbed his chin in thought before an idea came to him. “Belts!”

“Belts?” Blake asked and tilted her head to the side.

“Yeah,” Jaune reaffirmed. “Belts come in all types of sizes so we can buy a couple. Put one over your belly, maybe your chest, arms, and legs. Then we can leave them a little loose, and as you swell up they’ll get tighter. We can even weaken them a little bit. So if you start getting too big then they’ll just snap!” 

Blake felt her heartbeat quicken. Jaune was not only accepting of a kink she was personally quite embarrassed about, but he was even thinking of a way she could do it without hurting herself. Her lips curled into a quivering smile and she almost felt tears well in her eyes. This goofy blonde truly had a heart of gold. One she hoped to garner a little more love from.

Blake was a little ashamed to admit it, but she was jealous of the others. Jaune went on fancy dinner dates with Weiss, fun little adventures with Yang, and calm romantic solitary time with Pyrrha. Blake felt as if she didn’t have her own special moment with Jaune which led her to bring a small plastic baggie of grapes with her. Yang had told everyone all about what happened when she ate those blueberry pies, confirming Weiss’s suspicions of their themed fruits being linked to them. Blake was well aware of this risk but still discreetly slipped a few grapes into her mouth. Biting into the plump fruits caused their sweet juices to flood her mouth. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she swallowed, and was surprised to feel her body react instantaneously. 

Blake looked down to see her belly swelling outward, stretching across her lap and expanding in a round orb that produced loud groans and sloshes. Blake’s breaths grew heavier as she was overcome with pleasure as her skin stretched with more juice filling her up. Along with her belly, Blake’s breast ballooned outward. From their robust plump size to rounder melon-sized masses. Stretching her shirt out further and further with small purple stains became visible as she began to leak juice slowly. Her seat grew more and more snug as her hips stretched outward, pressing against the armrests of her chair and causing them to creak loudly. Despite this Jaune was still unaware of Blake’s snack and subsequent swelling. Even as Blake seemed to be leaning forward in her seat, a result of her butt bloating up and pushing her forwards. She tried to maintain a calm smile, but it quickly began to waver and quiver as she shivered in pleasure.

Finally, Blake forced herself to stand up, the movement causing a bounce from her belly with accompanied sloshing. “Jaune…” Blake murmured and leaned forward, reaching her arms out and grabbing Jaune’s shoulders before pulling him up. 

“Y-yeah?” Jaune asked, now fully aware of Blake’s growth as he was pressed against her swelling belly. Gently sinking into the spherical mass that had rapidly expanded to the size of a yoga ball. He slowly ran his hands over this stretched mass, a small smile spreading across his face as he listening to the groaning and gurgling. “Oh, I think I get it now.”

Blake looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said innocently and huffed. “I’m just swelling up…its been a few days since you juiced me you know.” Blake mentioned before Jaune leaned over her belly and kissed her. Blake was quick to lean into this kiss, her arms wrapping around Jaune as she moaned into his mouth. “Alright so maybe I ate a few grapes to get your attention.” Blake admitted and leaned more of her weight on Jaune. 

Jaune chuckled. “Well, I’m not upset. Let’s just get somewhere private quick so we can deal with this.” Jaune said and tried to move away from the hug only for Blake to not release. Actually, Blake hugged him tighter and kissed him again. Once she finally pulled back Jaune felt her hands run through his hair before she bumped him with her belly. This caused Jaune to stumble back into a bookshelf. “O-or here…yeah here is fine.”

Blake giggled softly and turned her back to Jaune just so she could press her swelling rear against him. Bumping him between two swollen cheeks, rubbing him up and down slowly yet still applying enough force to keep him pressed against the bookshelf. It was a very guilty pleasure of Blake’s to tease Jaune like this. Using her swelling form to pin him down, smother him just a little, and based on a pleased sounding groan from behind her Jaune was enjoying it too. Though as Blake grew heavier she knew she didn’t have much left movement in her so she turned to face Jaune once more and wrapped him in her swelling arms. She spun around on her heels, the lingering force causing her swollen assets to sway left before bouncing back right producing a heavy GLUNK with following sloshes. 

Jaune was shoved back into Blake’s seat and looked up at her lustful smirking expression. He chuckled nervously as Blake ran her hands over his chest, leaning forward once more to show off a valley of purple cleavage. However, as Jaune reached out to touch them Blake spun around once more to show off her rear. 

Two massively swollen cheeks that stretched her white shorts to near transparency. Blake’s rear had always been a prominent part of her inflation, and now these beach ball sized cheeks fell down onto Jaune’s laps. Blake let out a sigh as she was relieved of supporting her weight. She then pressed her feet against the floor to lean more of her weight back on Jaune, pressing her rounding form back on the blonde. Blake took deep breaths, releasing them in long, pleasurable sighs. She looked down at her body and watched it continue to grow, her mobility diminishing as the surging juice filled her further and further. Blake’s belly extended far out in front of her, the purple skin stretching out with ease, her deep navel prominently in the center. The expansion was at a constant rate for the most part, but every now and again there was a little surge resulting in more sloshing as Blake’s belly bulged and bounced outward by an inch. Blake’s chest also tired to keep up though now her shirt was failing to cover much of the purple orbs. It was Jaune’s hands who stretched up to slip Blake’s shirt off from behind. Blake groaned as she bent her puffy purple arms to slip the shirt over her head and drop the fabric to her side. This was the last movement she got from her arms as the skin grew taut as the dense juice filled them. Her arms sank into her sides to the point her purple fingers barely managed to wiggle free. Thighs swelled into large cone like shapes that protruded from the larger sphere of her body. Skin letting out quiet stretching noises as Blake’s feet sank into the mass, her shoes popping off and falling to the floor. The last part of her swelling from was one Jaune was very familiar with. Two round masses swelling past the size of yoga balls and mercilessly rubbing against his lap. Then as Blake expanded her clothing resisted ripping, but that didn’t mean it could stretch indefinitely. As Blake inched outward her shirts inched down her frame before the elastic caused it to spring off her frame and across the excluded corner.

Jaune eventually started rapidly patting Blake’s side as her weight was pressing him into the chair. “Alright, maybe time to move, please? I can’t feel my legs.” Jaune said and gave Blake a very gentle push that when paired with her leaning forward caused her to land on her belly with a loud THUMP and the usual sloshing of juice. Now that he was able to stand, Jaune walked around to Blake and saw her continue to slowly expand. She wasn’t quite at her fullest size, normally twice as tall as Jaune.

However, being on her belly like this had her head at level with Jaune’s waist. Something both were well aware of and caused them to blush. Jaune took a few steps back before Blake stopped him. “Where are you going?” She asked curiously and craned her neck to look up at Jaune. “Come here… I won’t bite you know.”

“Blake, I’m not worried you’re going to bite me but don’t think I forgot two weeks ago,” Jaune said teasingly and kneeled in front of Blake, kissing her forehead. He ran his hands through Blake’s hair, peppering her cheeks with kisses until she was giggling uncontrollably.

“Now…” Blake started and bit her lip. “Maybe do something about your pants.” She suggested and looked up at Jaune expectingly. “I mean I could feel you when I was on your lap. Just like you take care of me when I’m swollen, I need to take care of you.”

Jaune thought it over before he stood up, his hands going to his belt. With a simple movement, his jeans fell to his ankles as he exposed his erect cock to Blake, the thick member mere inches from the swollen faunus’s face. “Let’s just make this quick, please. I don’t want to get caught.” He said and pressed the head of his cock to Blake’s plump, lavender lips, and pressed his length into her mouth. This quickly brought a quiet moan from his throat as his shaft was enveloped in the moist and warm interior of Blake’s mouth. Slowly pressing his lips forward before drawing them back just as slow.

Blake lathering Jaune with her tongue, swirling around his shaft as the length pressed into her mouth while greedily sucking the head as Jaune retracted. She cooed softly around him, the subtle vibrations adding extra pleasure with his movements. This caused Jaune to move his hips faster, thrusting in and out of Blake’s mouth and he leaned his face against her swollen form. Cool to the touch and as his ear rested against the skin he heard the groans and churns of the juices filling his love. With a soft grunt, he pressed his hips against Blake’s face and panted quietly as he felt his member pulse before cumming in Blake’s mouth, the faunus swallowing Jaune’s seed as he slowly removed himself from her mouth. 

Jaune stepped back, looking over at Blake and taking in her size. It was immediately obvious she had grown. Only the tips of her fingers were visible in the mounds that were her arms while her breast squished against the ground. Swelling outward before his very eyes to take on fuller and heavier shapes. Then standing at her side she almost dwarfed him by comparison. Stretching outward she was almost able to touch two sets of bookshelves, just a thin sliver of space between her rotund form and the shelf. “Now I think it’s time to get you somewhere private and juice you.”

Blake’s ears perked up as she got an idea. She didn’t feel anywhere near full. At least not enough to be worried. “Jaune…” She murmured, trying to sound pleading. “I’m so full… I won’t be able to last much longer. I need you to juice me now. If you don’t I might pop.” Blake begged, even going so far as to make her lower lip quiver. This was all a rouse, however, and one Blake hoped Jaune would fall for.

Jaune looked around nervously and kneeled in front of Blake, moving one heavy, purple boob onto his lap. “Fine, we just need to do this fast,” Jaune said and moved his hand over Blake’s nipple. Jaune grasped it between his forefinger and thumb, just about to start. “Are you absolutely sure I can’t roll you into a bathroom?”

“Jaune,” Blake replied in an unamused tone.

“Alright, alright I’ll do it,” Jaune replied.

Slowly starting to gently tug on Blake’s nipple while squeezing her breast, Jaune was able to produce a steady stream of juice from Blake’s chest. This caused Blake to moan softly, the girl burying her face in Jaune’s chest, her moans now muffled into his hoodie. Jaune was blushing as bright as a tomato (or Pyrrha) as he heard and felt Blake moan. Even when so stretched out her skin was smooth and soft to the touch. He was overcome with an exhilarating rush as he leaned against her, as he touched her, just looking at her. 

Placing a finger under Blake’s chin and lifting it from his chest, Jaune looked down at Blake’s face enveloped in her usual purple blush. Her ears were twitching in pleasure and she was panting. Jaune couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her deeply. While they made out his hands pressed into her breast, twin streams of purple juice leaking from her chest. Blake moaned and purred into Jaune’s mouth, effectively muffling the sounds and letting her express her pleasure without the worry of being heard.

Jaune pulled back from the kiss and looked over Blake. She had hardly deflated which was a sign Jaune needed to take it a step further. He looked down at Blake who nodded approvingly at him. Jaune stood up and prepared to move past Blake, having to wiggle through the thin space between Blake’s side and the wall. As he brushed past her sensitive skin Blake had to bite into her lip to avoid letting out a moan. Just the simple rubbing of his sweater on her side was like pleasurable electricity surging through her.

After a few moments of struggling Jaune was finally behind her. Once there he once more lowered his pants and leaned against Blake. He ran his hands over her skin which drew quiet moans of pleasure from her. Jaune took a deep breath and aligned himself with Blake’s womanhood before pressing his hips forward. First, his head passed her lower lips, both partners moaning softly, Blake gasping as Jaune’s began pressing his shaft forward, and finally, a long moan as Jaune hilted himself fully. 

To steady himself Jaune reached his arms out as far as he could, bracing them on Blake’s sides flat with his fingers spread out. It wasn’t necessarily a grip, but the friction between his hands and Blake’s skin helped steady himself as well as supply a little extra pleasure for Blake. Pulling his hips back and slamming them back in caused a SLAP to sound as Jaune’s hips collided with Blake. The force of the impact caused the juice within her to slosh while Blake’s eyes rolled up into her head from the pleasure. Ears flicked rapidly, fingers and toes curled, and Blake had to sink her teeth into her lower lip to resist letting out a low, throaty moan. Being stretched out like this heightened the pleasure and just one powerful thrust had her on the edge. Feeling every inch of Jaune as he slowly pulled out, her womanhood squeezing his member and trying to draw him back in.

Jaune was also trying to hold back his moans, Blake’s velvety walls squeezing and massaging his cock. He just pressed his hands deeper into Blake’s sides and kept his hips moving, panting softly as he pistoned back and forth until he felt a surge of juice coat his thighs as Blake hit her first climax.

Blake couldn’t hold it anymore and moaned out, her nipples spraying juice into a large puddle that was forming under her. Juices gushed from her womanhood and her body shrunk down by a few inches. Still not done but a significant portion of progress done. The two merely needed to continue the process. So Blake simply closed her eyes and relished in the pleasure slamming into her like the waves of juice within her. As she shrunk down her body became a little more mobile. Not by her doing but by Jaune’s. A powerful thrust shifted the juice inside of her. An impact at her hips, the juice moving and causing her to lean forward, and then shifting back to help slam her onto Jaune’s cock with more force. Blake couldn’t deny she liked being so large she couldn’t move on her own or be moved by someone else, but this little sweet spot in between of being immobile and full was amazing. The pleasure arising from this brought Blake to another climax, spraying more juice across the secluded corner of the book store. Juice staining the carpet and a few books on nearby shelves.

Jaune moaned softly, keeping his hips moving however his thrust began to lose their rhythm. His knees wobbled and he leaned more against Blake to support him. “B-Blake…” He moaned her name, the first coherent word uttered by either partner since they began. He pressed as deep within Blake as he could and with a final moan hit his climax. His member pulsed and throbbed as he came inside of Blake at the same time she hit her final climax.

“Jaune~” Blake cooed and felt the signaling of her body that the big one was coming. Cooing and moaning as she felt Jaune pulse all before her body began to spray juice out uncontrollably. Her body rapidly decreasing in size as her nipples and womanhood pumped out juice, the puddle she laid in spreading across the floor and spilling into the open. Eventually growing small enough that Jaune was able to lay on her back, the blonde kissing her neck as they basked in their afterglow. “That was amazing~” She purred and nuzzled her head against Jaune. 

“Yeah,” Jaune replied. “Now we should get out of here before someone sees.” He reasoned before standing up and redressing himself before helping Blake to her feet. He helped the girl slip back into her clothes, observing her form to still be almost as swollen as when they arrived.

The two exited the bookstore, Jaune’s arm around Blake’s shoulder. “We’ll probably get banned from this store when someone finds the mess we left.” He murmured and nuzzled his cheek against Blake’s head.

Blake nuzzled back and purred softly. “That’s fine. This wasn’t my favorite book store anyway.” She replied, one of her cat ears flicking against Jaune’s chin.

“You’re not wearing your bow?” Jaune asked, thinking Blake forgot to grab it on their way out.

“No,” Blake stated and looked up at Jaune, hugging his arm tightly and squeezing it against her belly. “I don’t need it anymore.”

THE END


End file.
